Qui est elle?
by babar-inHogwards
Summary: Poudlard 6ème année. Nouvelle prof de DCFM et secrets autours de Sirius.. et de Dolorès Ombrage. DMHG, et un couple pas très exploité, surprise!
1. Default Chapter

**Faut pas zapper le blabla initial de l'auteur.**

Alors voilà, vu que je ne peux pas y échapper, je fais mon petit blabla du début. 

Cette fic a été mise en place dans des conditions dramatiques vu que j'ai abandonnée Jamais 3 sans 4 pour recommencer avec celle-ci.

Pour plus de renseignements vous pouvez lire le dernier chapitre de la fic précédemment nommée. 

Mais je vais beaucoup plus m'amuser avec celle-ci car l'histoire me plait alors que l'autre c'était pas trop ça !!!

Je vais vous conter l'histoire d'une mystérieuse prof de DCFM, d'où le titre Qui est-elle ?

Mais le titre pourraient être Qui sont-elles ? car je vais parler en parallèle d'une autre femme très connue dans le monde des potterfans !!! 

Vous la découvrirez au chapitre 2 !!!

Bon sinon je vais finir en disant que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (comme d'hab quoi !!!). Mais je revendiquerais quand même quelques personnages dont la principale !!!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et plein de review !!!!

Babar.

Oups j'ai oublié de faire une petit coucou à mes coupines qui se reconnaîtront et mes coupins aussi !!!! 


	2. Entretien et souvenirs

Je ne vais pas refaire le même petit speech que pour Jamais 3 sans 4 mais c'est juste pour signaler que c'est exactement le même chapitre. Je n'ai rien changé du tout.

Petit coucou à tout ceux que je connais.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à Vous-Savez-Qui. (mais non pas Voldemort, voyons, JK Rowling, bien sûr)

Chapitre 1 : Entretien et souvenirs

         Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans l'enceinte du château en ce plein mois d'août et le professeur Dumbledore commençait à regretter d'avoir organisé cet entretien dans son bureau et non dans le parc ombragé au bord du lac. 

Qui les aurait dérang ? Le château était vide de ses occupants à part Rusard qui tentait de le nettoyer de fonts en combles et de haut en bas, et les fantômes qui erraient dans les couloirs sans but et sans mobile apparents. Pauvre Peeves, il n'avait pas de sales blagues à faire aux élèves et prendre pour cible le concierge devenait monotone et lassant. En conclusion, il s'ennuyait. Même les elfes de maison étaient absents : Dumbledore leur avait donné la possibilité d'aller se balader comme tous les jours depuis la fin du mois de Juin. Il avait été touché par les efforts d'Hermione et de sa S.A.L.E. bien qu'il savait qu'il ne les maltraitait pas. Bien sûr Dobby avait été le premier à accepter. Miss Teigne courait dans le parc ou traînait dans les pattes de son maître. Quant à Hagrid, le demi géant était à Londres, au quartier général.

     Les autres professeurs étant en vacances sous les tropiques ou en mission pour l'Ordre, seuls le professeur McGonagall et lui-même avaient été assez sorciers pour s'enfermer dans le château. Et voilà 3 jours qu'ils y étaient de retour pour remplir leur fonction de directeur et de sous-directrice en préparant la rentrée du 1er Septembre et comme d'habitude depuis au moins 6 ans ils devaient régler le problème du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 

Le professeur de Métamorphose, habillée d'une petite robe de sorcier verte légère et de ses incontournables lunettes, avait pensé à une personne mais Albus se montra tout d'abord réticent. Non pas qu'elle fut une hybride, au contraire elle était une sorcière [logique )], de père et mère sorciers, ou bien sénile, elle était dans la fleur de l'âge, ou susceptible d'être une Mangemort, elle appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'Auror de 1er choix, ou bien incompétente, mais c'était surtout le fait que certains évènements récents puissent la tourmenter. Mais d'un autre côté, Dumbledore pensait qu'elle était LA personne adéquate pour ce poste, d'où son esprit en proie à une torture interne assez intense puisqu'il se demandait qui allait enfin lui offrir ses chaussettes mauves à pois verts pour Noël.

Le bureau était plongé depuis quelques instants dans un silence profond, propices aux réflexions, quand soudain Albus prit la parole : 

« Minerva, vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

McGonagall tressaillit en entendant son prénom, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore en souriant : 

- Je suis certaine que c'est une bonne idée et qu'elle acceptera.

- Si vous le dîtes…, avança Albus Dumbledore en joignant ses mains, mais avec ce qui s'est passé et peut se passer, je ne suis pas sûr que

- Au contraire, Albus, au contraire, ce poste lui changera les idées, répondit Minerva en soutenant son regard, vous savez tout autant que moi qu'elle a toujours eu des affinités particulièrement spéciales avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Le souvenir de cette ancienne élève de Serdaigle qui entrait tout à fait dans le moule de Rowena qu'elle se faisait des aptitudes d'un élève, les remplit de mélancolie et de joie. Elle était si réfléchie et sage, elle voulait tant apprendre que ceux qui avaient lu l'Histoire de Poudlard croyaient voir une réincarnation d'une des fondatrices de l'école de sorcellerie. Elles avaient les mêmes qualités et presque les mêmes défauts. 

Certains ont un don particulier pour une matière mais elle, elle réussissait partout. _Un peu comme Hermione Granger aujourd'hui_ pensait souvent le professeur Dumbledore. Mais contrairement à Miss Granger, elle n'avait pas tout appris dans les livres mais avait une capacité toute particulière à comprendre et savoir faire dès la première fois ce qui était bien pratique en Métamorphose et Enchantement où elle avait le plus de facilités. Mais elle avait une prédilection pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle travaillait avec acharnement et sans difficulté. Aussi ses professeurs ne furent pas étonnés quand, au moment de passer l'ASPIC, les examinateurs Tofty et Marchebank vinrent les trouver, embarrassés pour leur soumettre une proposition de rajouter une note supérieure à Optimal pour éviter de la sous noter.

« C'est vrai Minerva, je m'en souviens. Albus sortit de sa rêverie et de sa contemplation des petits oiseaux qui s'égosillaient sous le soleil de l'été.

On ne m'a jamais plus fait une requête comme celle-ci, mais avec Miss Granger, il se peut que

-Oui, à ce niveau  elles sont semblables mais je continue à croire qu'elle a toujours été destinée à l'enseignement. Rappelez-vous Albus rappelez-vous, elle donnait des cours de rattrapage parfois…souvent mieux expliqués que ceux des professeurs. 

Albus ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit brillants de pensées et dit : 

- Oui Minerva, c'est vrai mais ce poste est un peu 

- Un peu…continua le professeur McGonagall en laissant quelques secondes de silence avant de tenter,…maudit ?

Albus hocha la tête mais Minerva ne sut si il s'agissait d'un signe d'acquiescement ou un signe de continuation. Elle s'emporta un peu, le leva de son fauteuil et se mit à tourner dans le bureau avec de grands gestes et lui répondit :

- Albus, Albus, il est vrai que cela fait plusieurs années que nous nous retrouvons ici en plein mois d'août sous un soleil à aller se baigner pour rechercher un nouveau professeur de Défense conte les Forces du Mal et que tout porte à croire que, je vous l'accorde, que ce poste est maudit. Mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire, qu'après une année passée avec Dolorès Ombrage (en prononçant le nom de l'ex-Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, elle retint une grimace de dégoût mais son ton était devenu des plus méprisants), une année avec elle sera encore pire pour les élèves.

- Calmez-vous professeur, calmez-vous. Je n'ai à aucun moment dit ou insinué une bêtise pareille et au contraire je crois qu'elle est très compétente et totalement apte à ce poste. » A ces mots, il vit le professeur de Métamorphose soupirer de soulagement, se rasseoir et ébaucher un sourire. « Mais tout de même, Harry n'était pas au courant de

- Potter ! Nous en reviendrons donc à notre cher Potter. Harry n'en sera que plus en sécurité. Un autre membre de l'Ordre au sein de Poudlard ne peut faire de mal à personne et surtout pas une mouche, lui répondit plus calmement Minerva.

- Oui c'est vrai mais d'un autre côt

- Elle pourrait même lui donner à nouveau des cours d'occlumancie, si Severus n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Elle a perfectionné sa technique de Légilimancie lors de ses voyages.

- Avec ce qui est arrivé dans son bureau l'année passée, Severus sera ravi ! Ah lala la Curiosité Potter !!

- Sur ce point, on est d'accord mais par les temps qui courent, ne vaut-il mieux pas penser à la protection d'Harry qu'aux bêtises de James et…Sirius »

Un moment d'interruption avait précédé la prononciation du nom de Sirius que Minerva avait dit sur un ton beaucoup plus posé. Le directeur de Poudlard la regarda et crut déceler une larme au coin de ses yeux, lui sourit et dit : 

« Vous savez Minerva, le rire est parfois le meilleur remède contre tous les maux : la peur et la terreur comprises.

- Quand je pense à Voldemort et ce qu'il a accompli ou va accomplir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire, répondit-elle anxieusement.

- Allons allons Minerva ne vous inquiétez pas… » Mais Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu Minerva dans cet état. _Si elle, elle s'inquiète, je me demande dans quel état sont les autres sorciers…_

Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se ronger les sangs en ce moment bien que les vacances enrobent les cœurs de bonheur. Mais les gens n'avaient pris conscience que récemment du retour du mage noir et commençaient à craindre le renouveau de l'époque antePotter.

- Après l'épisode du Ministère, il n'a pas tenté grand chose De plus il sait que les sorciers ont appris sa réapparition et il a tiré des leçons de son premier passage parmi nous, il y a 15 ans., lui annonça Albus Dumbledore en ayant pris une voix calme et rassurante, les membres de l'Ordre sont catégoriques : rien d'explosif ne se prépare, Harry est en sécurité chez sa tante pour une raison qu'il n'ignore plus et jusqu'ici nous avons tous passé d'excellentes vacances sous le soleil. Jusqu'à ce que le problème du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arrive.

Un petit sourire était venu éclairé le vieux visage fatigué du directeur. Minerva le lui rendit et reprit : 

- En bref, vous voulez me faire comprendre que nous nous écartons du sujet principal.

- Vous comprenez vite, Minerva ! Cette faculté vous a été particulièrement utile lors de votre scolarité si je ne m'abuse ?

Minerva fut amusée par cette remarque qui lui remémora les 7 années d'études et de plaisir qu'elle a passé à Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

- Nous en concluons donc que nous lui proposons ce poste ?

- Tout à fait, lui répondit d'un air enjoué Albus, il ne vous reste plus qu'à la prévenir

- J'y cours, professeur, j'y cours.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Minerva McGonagall se leva de son confortable fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du directeur de la plus célèbre école de Sorcellerie et se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna : 

- Merci professeur. »

Et franchit le seuil. Dumbledore entendit ses pas, soulignés par le bruit de ses talons qui descendaient les escaliers et s'éloignèrent en direction de la volière.

« C'est une bonne chose. Très bonne chose. » pensa-t-il en souriant.

*~*

Vous voyez c'était exactement le même !!

Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me mettre des petites review quand même !!! 

Le chapitre 2 arrive tout de suite !!!!

Bisous à tous.


	3. Des vacances ombrageuses

Zou.. Chapitre 2 upload !!!!

Bon on est loin de Poudlard et on s'est rapproché de Dolorès Ombrage, la célèbre Dolorès. Un chapitre lui est consacré et ça ne sera pas le seul !!! Mais je ne l'ai pas trop pourrie, enfin je vous laisse découvrir !!!!

Bonne lecture à tous.

Pitite dédicasse spéciale à mes coupins coupines !!!

Disclaimer : au risque de se répéter : Rien est à moi, tout a Jika Rowling (pouff qu'elle est envahissante et possessive celle-la !!!)

Un grand merci à Monsieur Blaise Cendrars pour un de ses vers (à vous de le trouver) et à Monsieur G. pour m'avoir montrer que Cendrars ce n'était pas aussi nul que je le pensais jusqu'alors. 

Chapitre 2 : Des Vacances Ombrageuses.

         _Dormir. Dormir. C'est la seule façon que j'ai pour oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Il faudrait que je puisse y arriver. Arriver. Arrivée. Oui, c'est depuis l'arrivée de mes cauchemars que… Cauchemars. Cauchemars. Allez-vous-en ! Partez ! Allez vous me laisser en paix dormir ? Dormir. Dormir. C'est la fin. Fin. Fin. Fin de cette vie qui n'a été qu'un cauchemar que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Il ne faut pas dormir et se réveiller._

Et Dolorès se réveilla. Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, elle se réveilla baignée dans la sueur de ses mauvais rêves.

_Elle se sentait emportée, emmenée loin de la réalité avec une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle ne voyait rien, sentait juste l'atmosphère putride de l'endroit où ils passaient. Soudain. Lumière. Ombre. Choc. C'était elle qui était tombée, ou plutôt on l'avait jetée. Néant. Faim. Fatigue. Nausée. Feuille. Elle était allongée sur un tapis de feuilles et de branchages. Vertiges. Caresse. Vent. Froid. Elle avait froid mais ne voyait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni qui était avec elle. Car il y avait bien quelqu'un proche d'elle. Elle commençait par oublier qui elle était, pourquoi elle était ici._

_Cris. Peur. Hurlement. C'était elle qui criait. Pourquoi ? Elle savait que personne ne l'entendrait. Ils était seuls. Solitude. Calme. Trop calme. Piège. Elle sentait qu'un piège allait se refermer, allait l'enfermer, l'emprisonner. Une main l'attrapa. Elle sentit secouée, ballottée, déchirée. Mais pourtant elle n'avait aucune blessure. Ou du moins le croyait-elle ? Elle se sentait blessée de l'intérieur, meurtrie, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirais pas vivante. Mort Vie Mort Vie. Elle ne pouvait choisir. Elle ne devait pas choisir. Elle avait peur. Les secousses reprirent de plus belles, elle voulait de nouveau crier, s'époumoner mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle sentait le vide se refermer sur elle et la prendre à jamais. Elle essaya de bouger mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Elle savait que c'était la fin et elle n'avait pas pu se battre se défendre comme elle aurait voulu. C'était trop. Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, emmenant le peu de vie qui lui restait. Elle sentit le sol sous son corps et elle savait qu'elle devait se réveiller. Elle voulait partir de se monde où la vie n'était qu'un désastre et une douleur permanente. Elle voulait crier STOP ! mais elle n'y parvint pas. C'était trop. Une fois de trop. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent et elle sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus en sortir._

Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de ses rayons qu'une lumière douce flottait déjà dans la chambre 217 de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste qui abritait Celle-Dont-Le-Nom-Rappelle-De-Si-Mauvais-Souvenirs-Aux-Elèves-De-Poudlard. Les lampes à soleil artificiel, -bien que chez les sorciers rien ne soit vraiment artificiel- dont était munie la pièce faisait peu à peu sortir Dolorès de l'ombre où elle n'avait que trop vécu.

Depuis une semaine, les douces infirmières attentionnées subissaient les cauchemars et les caprices de l'ex-Directrice et Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard qui se montrait, comme à son habitude, très désagréable. Mais le côté favorable de la situation était que Dolorès Ombrage passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et se réveiller en sursaut, ses yeux globuleux exorbités, les membres crispés sur sa couverture, son visage de crapaud visqueux blanchâtre, un filet de bave coulant par le coin de sa bouche, fixant le plafond comme si elle y cherchait une réponse à ses interrogations dévastatrices intérieures pendant un moment et se rendormait plus calme et l'attitude plus paisible.

Combien de secondes, combien de minutes, combien de temps, Dolorès resta étendue sur son lit, inerte, telle un cadavre attendant avec une joyeuse impatience l'arrivée de la barque fatale ? Elle-même ne le savait pas ? Elle n'en savait pas plus sur les raisons qui la poussaient vers la folie et les délires qui la transperçaient de toutes parts sans épargner une miette de son pauvre corps meurtri et blessé.

_Fatigue. Rêves. Horreur. Etoiles. Lassitude. Peur. Tristesse. Nuages. Cruauté. Nature._

_Oui ! C'est ça je suis fatiguée ! Je suis fatiguée de rêver d'horreurs et d'étoiles, la lassitude me fait peur et la tristesse des nuages m'emplit de cruauté envers la Nature._

_Aimer. Intérieur. Esprit. Choses. Ensemble. Image. Etre. Porter._

_Oui. Aimer. Qu'est ce qu'aimer ? Ai-je déjà aimer ? J'aime la beauté intérieure de l'esprit au milieu de choses confuses qui rendent l'ensemble bizarre pour donner une image sincère de l'être qui la porte. _[clin d'œil à mon petit JUJU que j'oublie pas]

Et Dolorès délirait. Délirait. 

Son esprit n'était plus aussi serein qu'il ne l'était et ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, la laissant de plus en plus souvent étendue pratiquement sans vie sur son lit d'Hôpital. 

Malgré des soins intensifs et quasi constants, elle n'allait pas mieux et les médicomages les plus réputés de Ste Mangouste s'accordaient à dire qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps, que son âme allait bientôt partir pour des contrées lointaines en laissant sur Terre un corps ayant appartenu à la célèbre Dolorès Ombrage. 

_Partir. Partir. Ma dernière envie et mon dernier souhait. Partir. M'éloigner. M'éloigner de toutes les souffrances. Ecarter toutes ces blessures qui me rongent et me détruisent. Ecarter les ténèbres qui encombrent mon esprit nuit et jour. Quitter cette ombre…Ombre ? Ca me rappelle quelque chose ? Oui… ombre évoque pour moi un morceau de vie passée, un fragment de ce que j'ai été, et que je ne suis plus. Ombre, Ombre ? Mais bien sûr, mon nom est Ombrage. Je m'appelle Dolorès Ombrage, et je peux passer les ombres à travers des âges. _

C'était sans compter le caractère et la détermination de Dolorès. Les médecins se trompaient. Sa folie ne l'avait pas détruite mais au contraire l'avait aidée à s'en sortir, à se débarrasser des parasites destructeurs de son esprit, à recouvrer sa mémoire et toute sa conscience. Sa survie tenait pour un miracle ! Mais la vie qu'elle avait menée n'était elle pas un miracle ? 

Dolorès se sentait mieux, en meilleure forme que jamais et les médecins commençaient à lui faire espérer des visites prochaines. Après s'être libérée de cette pénombre obscure et se sachant guérie pour un bon bout de temps, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : la visite de son neveu Morgan qu'elle chérissait énormément.

_Quand est-ce que ce petit démon vient me voir ? J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir. Cette perte de temps réjouissante à Poudlard m'a considérablement éloignée de ce chérubin. Comment sera-t-il ? Aura-t-il beaucoup chang ? Il doit avoir grandi, embelli ce petit chenapan de mes rêves. Tout à fait moi à son âge : calme et déterminé, discret et meneur… Ah quel bonheur ! Mes cauchemars ont laissé place à des rêves d'enfants et d'enfance, beaucoup plus agréables . _

Les visites étaient très importantes à Ste Mangouste. Les médicomages et les sorcimières encourageaient les membres de la famille du patient à passer quelques instants, fussent quelques minutes, avec le malade. Cela les aidait dans la guérison et leurs blessés étaient souvent d'humeur plus joyeuse quand ils avaient de la visite. Or, durant le partie de l'été où avait séjourné Dolorès dans la chambre 217, personne n'était venu. Sur ordre du médecins car les crises délirantes d'Ombrage pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses. Une foule majestueuse était venue réclamer son droit de visite pour l'ex-directrice de Poudlard, c'est à dire seulement une dame très chétive et son petit garçon de 4 ans.

Le grand jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Avec surprise. Pour une fois, elle avait bien dormi. Peu pour ne pas dire pas de cauchemars étaient venus hantés ses rêves et c'est de bonne humeur que Dolorès se réveilla ce matin-là. La première chose qu 'elle vit c'étaient deux grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient. Elle eut peur d'être retombée dans l'illusion nocturne et referma ses yeux. Mais une voix lui dit, une voix enfantine qu'elle connaissait si bien : « Bah non tatie Lolo te rendors pas. J'ai pas envie d'attendre encore. Ca fait cro longtemps que j'attends pour te voir. »

Ce fut le déclic. Dolorès ouvrit instantanément ses yeux et sourit à l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui, les mains tendues vers elle comme pour lui faire un gros câlin. Elle répondit alors au sourire qu'il lui tendait et le serra tout contre elle pendant de longues minutes. Le petit Morgan soudain se dégagea, la regarda avec un regard rempli d'amour et lui dit : 

« Tatie Lolo tu m'as manquée ! Je veux plus que tu retournes dans ce grand château où je peux plus te voir !

- Mon petit Morgan, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y retournerais pas : ils sont bien trop méchants là-bas.

-Ils t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ? parze que sinon moi je vais leur casser les dents !

_Quelle imagination ce petit coquin ! Vouloir s'attaquer à tous ces vils sorciers qui ne sont bons à rien ou seulement faire des bêtises ! Et quelle arrogance !! Je ne parle même pas de ce jeune Potter, il dépasse les bornes !! Il mérit…_

- Tatie Lolo tu m'écoutes plus ?

- Mon preux chevalier, mais si bien sûr que je t'écoute !!

- Alors répète ce que je viens de dire ?

- Euh mon chéri, tu sais je suis un peu fatiguée...

Dolorès affichait une mine penaude mais son Morgan ne fut pas dupe.

-Cherche pas des excuzes, je sais que tu m'écoutes pas. T'es pas gentille.

Elle n'aimait pas que son neveu adoré la trouve méchante. Elle fit tout pour le dérider mais rien n'y fit. Il boudait et continuait à bouder.

-Voyons Morgan, mon chéri, intervint sa maman, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit avant que nous allions voir ta tatie Lolo ? 

Le petit hocha la tête, d'un signe affirmatif.

-Tu ne dois pas embêter Dolorès, elle est encore un peu fatiguée de sa maladie. Et si tu lui montrais le joli cadeau que tu as eu pour ton anniversaire ?

Dolorès vit Morgan se précipiter vers son sac, l'ouvrir en manquant de justesse de le déchirer et fouiller quelques instants et brandir une magnifique peluche.

-Elle te plait ?, demanda-t-il de sa petite voix

Mais Dolorès ne l'entendait plus, elle était plongée dans la contemplation de sa peluche, emprisonnée dans les méandres de son esprit, ne pouvant refouler ses souvenirs qui la submergeaient de toutes parts. Soudain elle ne vit plus rien, juste une lointaine lueur dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien la signification : elle se sentit soudain comme un orage sous le crâne d'un sourd. Ses peurs, ses terreurs refaisaient surface pour l'emmener cette fois au plus profond des abîmes de la folie : son petit neveu qu'elle chérissait tant venait de provoquer ce dont elle eut tant de mal à sortir. Il tenait, blottie dans le creux de ses bras, une peluche. Une superbe peluche de centaure.

*~*

Fin de ce chapitre.

J'avais prévu qu'il soit plus long mais le temps me manque et je trouve que la chute est pas mal ici. Vous aurez la suite un peu plus tard, vu que le prochain chapitre est consacré à l'arrivée de la nouvelle prof. On va enfin en savoir un peu plus. 

Je vous laisse patienter !!!

En attendant, un petit clic sur le bouton go serait le bienvenue, d'autant plus qu'il faut me remotiver pour cette fic qu j'ai déjà laissé tomber une fois !!!

Bisous 

Babar.


	4. Retour vers Poudlard

Encore un chapitre ? Celui la il moisissait au fond du disque dur !!!! Faut bien le ressortir un jour !!!

Retour sur la mystérieuse prof de DCFM et Poudlard !!!!

Bonne lecture et merci à tous les reviewers !!!!

Il y a des petits clins d'œil que mes coupines que j'adorent reconnaîtront !!!

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas acquis les droits de JK Rowling entre temps alors tout est à elle rien à moi !!!

Chapitre 3 : Retour vers Poudlard

        « Ah qu'est ce que c'est bon d'être de retour dans ce cher Poudlard ! » Cette phrase retentit dans le hall du château par un matin ensoleillé quelques jours après la discussion de Dumbledore et McGonagall. Elle résonna pendant de longues minutes de la voix claire et chaleureuse de la jeune femme qui venait de faire son apparition.

Comme elle voyait Miss Teigne s'approcher, elle reprit : 

- Oh je suis sincèrement désolée, Monsieur Rusard, mais vous savez, à Londres, il pleut à verses, le sol est un peu boueux !

En disant cela, ses yeux se posèrent sur les traces que ses chaussures et ses valises, malles, sacs avaient laissées sur le sol dallé du Hall. Dumbledore, en haut des grands escaliers, perçut un brin d'ironie dans ses propos, étant donné qu'il savait pertinemment, un don pour la météorologie sans doute, que lorsque le soleil levant est rouge, beaucoup de sang avait dû coulé la nuit précédente, mais aussi, et c'est ce qui nous intéresse le plus, que Toute l'Angleterre croulait sous un soleil à vous faire griller la cervelle. 

- Alauda, bienvenue chez vous ! annonça-t-il en descendant les marches, d'une voix forte et accueillante. 

En entendant son prénom,(NdB = note de babar : qu'on prononce alaouda) elle sursauta, se retourna vivement, ce qui fit virevolter ses cheveux charbon.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, quel plaisir de vous revoir en si bonne sant !

- Dois-je encore déceler de l'ironie dans vos douces paroles ?, répondit Albus, les yeux pétillant et la voix remplie de rire.

Alauda rougit comme un enfant qu'on venait de surprendre en train de préparer une bêtise et Albus Dumbledore réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était une adulte que depuis peu et que toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dues surmonter ne l'avaient rendue que plus belle et mature.

- Oh vous savez…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ca m'a rappelé tellement de bons souvenirs…. Poudlard est, pour moi, synonyme de farces et fous rires mais aussi de concentration et de travail. 

C'est à travers ce genre de phrases qu'un Serdaigle se distingue des autres élèves. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour associer un endroit de joie et de bonheur à un endroit sérieux et studieux. Mais il faut rappeler (pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au courant que…) Poudlard est la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie et comme le dit si bien le proverbe, c'est en travaillant qu'on apprend ! (NdB : euh je sais pas si c'est toujours vrai !!) 

Mais revenons à nos deux personnages, les voilà à se remémorer toutes (ou presque, il y en a eu tellement !) les blagues plus ou moins de mauvais goût des 4 Maraudeurs qui ont marqué à perpétuité les murs du château et les esprits de chacun. 

Bien qu'ayant appartenu à la maison de Rowena Serdaigle, par un coup du destin et du hasard, Alauda était très liée à Lily Evans malgré leur différence d'âge de 2 ans. Leur amitié était très forte et aucune n'aurait hésité avant de venir sauver l'autre si elle était en danger. Leur passion pour les choses simples, les fleurs et la Nature, leurs points communs comme les études ambitieuses ou les livres, n'avaient que conduit à un rapprochement des deux parties et à la fin de la scolarité de Lily, (donc à la fin de la 5ème année de Alauda), elles étaient inséparables. A elles deux, elles formaient l'élite de l'école, personne ne pouvant se vanter d'avoir de meilleurs résultats, bien que actuellement Miss Granger puisse accéder à la première place du podium. 

Mais un autre groupe de personnes pouvaient prétendre les devancer dans un domaine : les mauvaises blagues aux Serpentards ou à toute l'école pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. A ce niveau-là, la première place était attribuée aux 4 Maraudeurs. 'était' car les jumeaux Weasley arrivent en pole position ex-aequo avec eux. 

Les Maraudeurs. Un des seuls sujets sur lequel elles n'étaient pas d'accord : Alauda les trouvait géniaux et originaux alors que Lily les trouvait puérils, immatures et sans-gêne. Mais ce qui par la suite sera démenti puisque tout le monde sait que le mariage de James Potter et Lily Evans aura été un des évènements les plus marquants dans l'histoire de l'école. 

Les Maraudeurs étant de la même année que Lily et à son grand malheur dans la même maison, Alauda en avait profité pour être de la partie dans certaines de leurs blagues, en particulier quand elles visaient les Serpentards qu'elle ne portait vraiment pas dans son cœur. Elle s'était beaucoup amusé même si elle avait quelquefois dû essuyé les reproches de son aînée. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir à couvrir d'œufs, à transformer les vêtements ou à ridiculiser Severus Rogue, le pire de tous les Serpentards réunis, qu'elle détestait au plus haut point.

Leur fou rire résonna dans le tout Poudlard et réussit à réveiller les fantômes qui profitaient des vacances pour se reposer ! Le Baron Sanglant promettait d'être en colère.

Alauda tenta dans un premier temps de se calmer mais en vain, elle reprit donc entre deux crises avec tout de même un ton plus sérieux et triste :  

 - Vous savez, avec ce qui se passe et c'est passé, une bonne rigolade permet de se remonter le moral ! Avec eux j'y arrive toujours !

Albus s'assit sur les marches du grand escalier en se tenant les côtes et réussit à dire de son traditionnel ton calme :

- Ma chère Alauda, nous suivons les mêmes thérapies ! Je l'ai conseillée à Minerva, il n'y a pas si longtemps, lorsque nous discutions de votre nomination.

- Me nommer professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal nous désespérait tant que ça ? Vous me trouvez si incompétente ? répondit brusquement Alauda d'un ton horrifié.

- Allons, allons pourquoi pensez-vous à des choses comme ça ? Nous nous disions que vous étiez sûrement destinée à ce poste ! Mais le sujet a déraillé, comme ça n'est encore jamais arrivé au Poudlard Express !, la rassura Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil, nous avons confiance en vous : vous saurez redonner goût aux élèves pour cette matière.

- Ah oui Minerva..

- Tiens tiens on parle de moi en cachette ? intervint le professeur McGonagall qui remarqua qu'un sourire illumina le doux visage orné par les deux yeux bleu marine du nouveau professeur, alors as-tu fais bon voyage ?

- Très bien ! Voler m'apporte des sensations uniques et incroyables que l'on est loin de ressentir sur la terre ferme ! Mon balai m'a porté jusqu'au portail sans encombres !

Quand elle vit que Minerva et Albus la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (volantes ???), elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'ils pensaient et hésita à continuer mais après un court moment de réflexion, elle reprit : 

- Je sais , je sais ! Vous trouvez ça complètement stupide de voler alors que l'on est des sorciers et que l'on sait très bien transplaner. Vous allez me répondre 'oui' et rajouter 'tu étais une des meilleures à l'exercice du transplanage' Mais que voulez-vous ? J'aime voler. J'aime sentir la caresse du vent et la douceur des nuages à fleur de peau. Je me sens tellement mieux là-haut ! Et vous avez oublié que je réalise encore mieux le sortilège de disparition, très pratique pour échapper à la vue des Moldus.

Elle leur avait répondu d'une traite et s'arrêta essoufflée.

 - C'est un vrai plaisir de se retrouver dans cet univers qui m'a tant aidé et que j'ai tellement aimé.

Elle fondit soudain en larmes et pleura sur l'épaule du professeur de Métamorphoses qui la consola avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur.

Des larmes cristallines naissaient dans ses yeux profonds, coulaient le long de ses joues arrondies et venaient mourir sur ses lèvres. Rien ne semblaient pouvoir l'arrêter et tout Poudlard semblaient s'être mobilisé pour la réconforter.

Après un moment durant lequel Albus lui caressa doucement les cheveux et Minerva lui parlait calmement, le directeur lui tendit une chocogrenouille, Alauda se sécha les yeux et prit la friandise.

- Le chocolat est un autre remède très efficace, lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille Albus Dumbledore.

- Merci Professeur. Je suis désolée., lui répondit Alauda en reniflant.

Dumbledore la couva d'un regard paternel et lui dit : 

- Mais il ne faut pas. C'est normal après tout ce que vous avez dû endurer.

- Ca ne m'arrive plus trop souvent maintenant. Mes missions pour l'Ordre ou mes nouvelles fonctions m'occupent l'esprit. Mais quand je pense trop à cette période mes yeux se brouillent., leur expliqua le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas arriver après la rentrée.

Minerva, qui jusque-là s'était contentée d'écouter, prit la parole et aborda un tout autre sujet : celui des appartements privés des professeurs. En effet, chacun avait à sa disposition une salle de classe, un bureau, une chambre et une salle de bains personnelle et bien sûr un peu de place dans la salle commune des professeurs.

- Ma petite, assez de bavardages. Je vais te montrer tes nouveaux appartements ! Il te faudra bien sûr les aménager et décorer selon tes envies ! Tout est permis ! Même les affreux tableaux ! annonça Minerva, en faisant signe à Alauda de la suivre.

- Vraiment tout ? Un fougueux chevalier en quête de bataille comme une scène de feu artifice sonore interminable ou encore deux petits chats jouant avec un pelote de laine rose ressemblant étrangement à celui de Dolorès ? 

- Tout est permis ! même un robinet qui fuit !, lui répondit en rigolant Dumbledore. Mais d'où connaissez-vous l'indéfinissable horreur de Mme Ombrage ?

- J'ai eu certains échos, professeur, lors d'une longue conversation sur le niveau de mes futurs élèves ! lui répliqua Alauda en souriant.

Apparemment cette ancienne conversation la faisait rire ! Que peut-elle trouver de si comique en Dolorès Ombrage ? Mais soudain, Albus s'écria : 

- Les élèves ! Il faut leur envoyer leur lettre de début d'année. Alauda, de quelles fournitures auriez-vous besoin pour cette année ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Pas même un livre scolaire ? s'étonna le professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin ! J'utiliserai une méthode de mon cru.

- Mais pas que de la théorie ? demandèrent en chœur Albus et Minerva d'une vois légèrement affolée.

- Vous me prenez pour une envoyée du Ministère qui va venir inspecter vos cours ou une descendante d'Ombrage ou quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis une Auror plutôt bien qualifiée et ça date déjà de quelques années mais vous n'étiez peut-être pas au courant ?, s'emporta Alauda, ce qu'il me faut c'est de l'action ! De la réaction, certes mais de l'action. Réaction-Action. Tout à fait. Je compte développer entre autres leur réflexe à dégainer leur baguette et à lancer des sorts le plus vite possible, et bientôt ils pourront battre en duel Alastor Maugrey, le plus rapide Auror de l'ouest.

Le visage rouge de colère et les mains tremblantes, Alauda leur lança des éclairs noirs dans les yeux.

- Ne te met pas dans cet état-là, Alauda. C'était une simple vérification., lui répondit Minerva.

- Je ne me met pas en colère, je vous explique.

- Ton voyage d'études des moldus a eu quelques conséquences sur tes expressions, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall.

- C'est vrai mais je ne regrette rien, c'était trop fou le hibou !

Elle sourit, sortit sa fine baguette de 20.5 cm de bouleau et poil de licorne, lança un 'Mobilis Bagagis' sur ses valises et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Au dernier moment, elle tourna la tête et regarda le directeur et la sous-directrice de Poudlard et leur demanda : 

-C'est toujours la même salle de classe et le bureau est toujours au même endroit, je présume ?

Minerva et Dumbledore hochèrent la tête simultanément.

- Il faudra juste m'indiquer la chambre et la salle de bains. Je n'étais pas aussi intimement liée à mes professeurs !

- Je t'accompagne Alauda ! Tu as sûrement de choses à raconter, lui répondit Minerva en s'élançant à sa suite.

Albus regarda ses deux professeurs s'enfoncer dans Poudlard et se dit qu'une chose est sûre : Alauda a bien grandi.

*~*

Fin du chapitre 3.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Elle a peut-être trop de qualités et pas assez de défauts. Je verrais..

Bon mais vous savez il y a un petit bouton (GO) qui fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs quand on clique dessus !!!

Vous avez eu 3 chapitres très vite mais pour le quatrième il faudra attendre un petit peu !!! J'essaye de faire vite !!!

Bisous à tous

Babar.


	5. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Et ZOU, chapitre 4 upload !!!

Je sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je vais rien dire !!!!

Disclaimer : (on peut pas y échapper ???? !!!!) Sans avoir l'air de me répéter, RIEN est à MOI, tout est à JKR, sauf.. quelques personnages !!!

Réponses aux reviews (bah j'en ai quand même quelques unes !!!)

Merci à tous !!!

Emilie : Merci. J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire !!!

Yékéya : après avoir déchiffrer ta gentille review, je te remercie !!! Ce chap tu la pa lu !!!!

Chapitre 4 : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Sirius !!?!! »

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, son corps couvert de sueur, les mains crispées sur son drap. Un rayon de lune traversait la chambre de Ron dans laquelle il dormait depuis le début du mois d'Août.

Il pensait à lui et rêvait toutes les nuits de son parrain mais jamais avec une telle force, une telle intensit : il avait eu peur.

*~*

« Sirius !!?!! »

Au même moment, Alauda cria le nom de son ami, son rêve prenant fin brusquement sur une image terrible. Son lit était trempé de sueur. Elle se leva, parcourut son appartement de professeur de Poudlard d'un pas rapide, tournant en rond, réfléchissant au rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

*~*

« Harry, Harry, réveille-toi. Harry !! »

Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mettant sa main pour se protéger du soleil qui pénétrait abondamment dans la pièce.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est l'heure à laquelle tu dois te lever parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Allez debout, gros fainéant ! Il est bientôt 9h., lui répondit Hermione en le secouant une nouvelle fois.

Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie et lui promit de se lever. Il avait eu dû mal à se rendormir, son rêve le tourmentait encore. Il décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant, il en parlerait à Ron et Hermione dans le train.

Quand il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva la famille Weasley du Terrier au complet moins Percy évidemment qui était toujours un peu brouillé ave ses parents, plus Hermione en train de savourer toutes les bonnes choses que Molly leur avait préparés.

-Bonjour Harry chéri, lui dit comme tous les jours qu'il avait passé au Terrier,la mère de Ron en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ces marques d'affection auraient pu lui paraître gênantes ou barbantes mais il en avait tellement peu eu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, dans sa jeunesse, qu'il les appréciait réellement.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il en retenant un bâillement.

-Bien dormi Harry ? lui demanda Fred, à moins que ça ne soit Georges, le matin au réveil, il ne savait plus trop bien faire la différence.

-Oui, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant et prenant un bol.

-Alors, bilan de ces vacances ? demanda Arthur.

-Négatif. Elles sont finies, lui dit Ginny en souriant.

-Excellentes comme les résultats d'Hermione aux BUSEs, enchaîna Ron d'une voix joueuse.

-Pas du tout médiocre, comme les tiens, même plutôt bonnes, lui répondit Hermione en rigolant. Sérieusement, j'ai passé des vacances supers. 

-Et toi, Harry ? demanda Mr Weasley.

-Hein quoi ?

-Descend de ton nuage, tu as attrapé le vif d'or, le taquina Ginny. Elle avait toujours un faible pour ce beau brun à l'air endormi, mais elle n'espérait plus rien. D'ailleurs elle était très amoureuse de Dean, et Ron ne voyait plus leur relation d'un mauvais œil.

-Ah mes vacances ? Fantastiques. Sans vous je ne serais peut-être pas vivant aujourd'hui si j'étais resté chez les Dursley. Merci pour tout ., leur répondit Harry.

- Mais de rien Harry chéri, ça nous fait encore plus plaisir de t'avoir ici, lui dit gentiment Mrs Weasley. Allez, filez vite vous préparer, le temps passe !!!

*~*

Alauda contemplait le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre de sa chambre : elle avait vraiment une vue magnifique. Perdue dans ses pensées et un peu angoissée à l'idée que la rentrée approchait, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bruit se fit plus insistant qu'elle le remarqua et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir le professeur McGonagall en tenue verte impeccable.

-Tu es bien réveillée ?

-Je suis debout depuis un bon moment.

-Très bien. Je dois t'informer que l'on ne pourra pas assister au banquet de ce soir, le directeur nous envoie à Londres, au quartier général pour une mission urgente mais sans danger.

-Mais..

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Il a dit que nous étions, toi, moi et Hagrid, les seuls aptes à pouvoir le faire. 

-Mais..

-Habille toi, nous partons dans une demi-heure. Nous serons de retour au plus tard demain matin, nous avons des cours à donner.

-Mais qui va s'occuper de la cérémonie de répartition. C'est toi qui le fait d'habitude.

-Eh bien cette année, les premières années se passeront de moi. Ils seront accueillis par les professeurs Chourave ou Flitwick ou Rogue, suivant leur motivation.

-Rogue ?

Un vague souvenir de dégoût et de haine refit surface à l'entente de ce nom.

-Mais oui, Severus Rogue. Allez, dépêche toi !!

Et c'est ainsi que, en robe de chambre sur son palier, Alauda apprit qu'elle allait rater le jour le plus important pour un professeur, la rentrée, mais aussi que le pire Serpentard qu'elle avait détesté plus que jamais, enseignait, elle ne savait quoi, à Poudlard. Quel début de journée !!!

Elle avait été surprise car elle n'avait pas encore rencontré les autres professeurs qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver, tout au long de la journée mais bien avant les élèves.

*~*

Leurs bagages à la main, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardaient Mr et Mrs Weasley avec des yeux ébahis.

-Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas très bien entendu., demanda Ron à son père.

-Ronnie, tu m'as très bien compris. On va à la gare en poudre de Cheminette. 

-Désolés, Harry chéri., intervint Molly qui vit son protégé esquisser un faible sourire et hausser les épaules

-Le Ministère a ouvert le réseau des cheminées à une maison en face de la gare., continua Arthur, Elle sert de relais pour les sorciers qui ont des problèmes de moyens de transport ou qui veulent se rendre plus vite à King's Cross.

-Mais les Moldus ne remarquent rien ?

-Question pertinente, Hermione, la maison a été dotée d'un sort semblable à celui du quartier général, donc il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté là., leur expliqua Arthur Weasley.

-Allez, les enfants, dépêchez vous, les pressa Molly.

Le petit groupe s'approcha de la cheminée familiale en entendant au passage Harry grommeler un « Pas la poudre de Cheminette ». Il entendit Arthur dire qu'il fallait prononcer ''17, Levis square, London'' pour se rendre là-bas. Il ne calculait plus ses gestes, valises et cage à la main, il s'entendit leur dire « Je passe en premier », se vit prendre une grosse poignée de poudre verte, entrer dans l'âtre, et prononça le ''17, Lvis square, London'' fatidique, contre son gré.

Il ressentit ce qu'il redoutait, une sensation de tourbillonnement, comme si il allait s'évanouir. Il tournait, tournait sans cesse, et il se demandait quand il allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il se sentit atterrir, un peu lourdement, sur un plancher un peu dur pour sa jolie paire de fesses. Il s'écarta de la cheminée et vit des fauteuils qui n'attendaient que de l'accueillir. Il s'y installa de bon cœur, calma le sien qui battait à tout rompre et attendit les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, un par un, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et de la poussière sur leurs habits.

Une fois avoir tout remis en ordre, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la gare. Il était 10h50. Ils avaient un peu de retard. Ils venaient de traverser la barrière de la voie 9 3/4 et se dirigeaient vers le wagon de queue dont le dernier compartiment leur était destiné.

*~*

« Je vous rejoint là-bas ! J'y vais en balai et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher .», énonça la douce voix d'Alauda, en s'éloignant vers la grille du château.

Minerva et Hagrid se regardèrent, perplexes. Personne ne la comprendraient jamais sur ce point. Parfois, elle maudissait James Potter de lui avoir fait découvrir les joies du vol sur balai.

Un 'POP' sonore retentit et les deux adultes disparurent.

*~*

Ron et Hermione déposèrent leurs bagages dans le compartiment et partirent pour le wagon des préfets : il était de leur devoir de remplir leurs rôles de préfets avec ardeur. Surtout pour Hermione qui avait l'intention d'obtenir le poste de préfète en chef l'année prochaine. Mais toutes les responsabilités que ce poste entraîne n'enchantait pas franchement le rouquin.

Ce serait leur première réunion de préfets pour cette année et ça signifiait revoir tous les autres et dans tous les autres était inclus Drago Malefoy. Ils allaient encore passé un sale moment en sa compagnie.

Ils laissèrent Harry et Ginny en compagnie de Luna qui les avaient rejoints. Ils croisèrent Dean qui venait retrouver sa dulcinée.

Harry décida de leur parler de son rêve plus tard, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne les reverraient qu'à Poudlard. 

Poudlard. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Ils sortit de ses pensées pour soutenir Dean dans le débat qui l'opposaient aux deux jeunes filles et qui portaient sur les robes des joueurs de Quidditch des grandes équipes.

Quant à nos deux préfets, ils avaient parcouru la moitié du Poudlard express lorsque Ron se souvint qu'il avait oublié son uniforme et sa baguette dans sa valise. Après quelques reproches d'Hermione, il partit en courant les chercher tandis qu'elle continua son chemin en réfléchissant aux projets qu'elle allait proposer à la réunion.

Son esprit perdu entre les bases de la médicomagie, des cours de soutien et la SALE, elle ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait en face et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Leur vive allure leur fit perdre l'équilibre et Hermione s'étala sur un jeune homme qui s'avéra être..

-GRANGER, TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !!! LES SANGS-DE-BOURBE N'ONT DONC PAS DES YEUX ??

..Drago.

Elle prit vaguement conscience qu'elle était tombée, sur son pire ennemi, rougit comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait et perdit tous ses moyens. Elle ne put marmonner qu'un tout petit ''Excuse moi'', son cœur battant la chamade.

-TU POURRAIS TE RELEVER AVANT DE T'EXCUSER, GRANGER.

Elle vira au blanc, vert, rouge et se releva promptement et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? D'habitude elle le remet à sa place. Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas réagi ? Et pourquoi Drago n'allait-il pas à la réunion ? Il avait sans doute oublier quelque chose, même si ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Il avait une nouvelle coiffure, non ? Elle lui va mieux, ses beaux yeux gris se trouvent ainsi mis en valeur. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était musclé. 

Eh mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Reprend toi ma vieille, c'est de Drago Malefoy, MALEFOY, dont tu parles. Tu te souviens celui qui t'humilie, celui qui te dédaigne, celui que tu trouves mignon, celui qui t'insulte.. oui, c'est bon, je sais qui est Drago-Malefoy-la-sale-petite-fouine-prétentieuse-que-je-déteste-tant. Oui, c'est ça, je le déteste.

*~*

« Ah, te voilà ma chère. On t'attendait.

-Comme c'est gentil de votre part, répondit la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Mais il faudra que tu penses sérieusement à te mettre au transplanage. »

Le drôle de trio, un demi-géant barbu, une sorcière en robe verte et à l'air sévère, et une plus jeune en robe verte claire, ça forme un petit groupe bien bizarre, se dirigeait vers le 12, square Grimmaurd. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser la rue, quand Alauda s'arrêta net.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Cet endroit me rappelle beaucoup trop de souvenirs.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

-Si tu pénètres ici, tu vaincras tout ce que tu as en toi et qui te fais du mal, lui répondit calmement Minerva McGonagall.

-Allez, ma petite Alauda, je me souviens pas avoir déjà vu une Serdaigle reculer comme ça. Tu peux le faire., rajouta Hagrid de sa voix bourrue mais si rassurante.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, mais..

-Il n'y a pas de MAIS qui tiennent », répondirent en chœur Minerva et Hagrid.

Et nos 3 sorciers de traverser et de pénétrer dans la maison de la famille Black, Alauda essuyant ses larmes naissantes du revers de sa manche.

*~*

« Excusez moi pour.., lâcha un Ron essoufflé par la course, en entrant dans le wagon des préfets.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit la préfète en chef de cette année, nous n'avions pas encore commencé, nous attendons Mr Malefoy qui est parti à la recherche de Miss Parkinson. »

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux avaient rencontré ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis longtemps : la beauté.  Il ne s'arrêta pas de fixer la nouvelle préfète de Poufsouffle, d'après ce que lui indiquait sa robe de Poudlard et alla s'installer machinalement à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place.

Qu'elle était jolie, belle, radieuse, rayonnante de fraîcheur et de soleil. Ses magnifiques cheveux blond foncé formaient des anglaises souples qui encadraient son fin visage orné de yeux bleus clairs pétillants : elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Il ne remarqua pas que les 2 préfets attendus de Serpentard étaient entrés et ne sentit pas moins le cou de coude d'Hermione. Il n'avait vue que pour la belle jeune fille qui lui avait souri, un peu embarrassée par son regard posé sur elle.

Elle m'a souri. L'ange m'a souri. Ron était aux anges [sans jeu de mots !!!!].

Le soleil d'été avait délicieusement fait bronzer sa peau qui laissait voir à Ron une douceur certaine. Une mignonne petite pêche.

Il sortit à peine de sa contemplation quand le préfet en chef prit la parole.

« Tout d'abord avant de passer à vos idées, Beverly Marsh et moi, allons vous présenter les nouveaux préfets. »

Ron en eut le souffle coup : il n'aurait pas à lui demander son prénom, non pas qu'il l'aurait abordée dans le train mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir comment son petit soleil se nommait.

Il ne retint le nom des Serpentard, n'avait jamais vu ceux de Gryffondor, et il fallut que Richard Tozier, le préfet en chef, [Sourcier par la même occasion, de père et grand père sorciers très puissants] présente les deux préfets de Poufsouffle en dernier.

Elle ne pouvait avoir qu'un joli prénom et de toute façon, il aurait trouvé Gertrude ou Claudette à son goût.

« Davis Rahl et son homologue féminin, Grâce Cypher. » [pas de clin d'œil, je vous jure !!] 

Grâce Cypher, Grâce, que ça lui allait bien, on n'aurait pu trouver mieux, elle était la grâce incarnée. Soudain Hermione le poussa hors du compartiment, en s'excusant d'un ''Je dois mettre au point certaines choses avec mon ami. » auprès des autres préfets.

Ron fronça les sourcils et en voulut à son amie. Une fois dehors, dans le couloir, il explosa : 

« Non mais ça va pas, non, de me traîner comme ça !!!

-Ron, ouhou, Ron, tu la connais par cœur maintenant.

-Mais enfin Mione, de quoi tu parles ?

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui n'as pas remarqué que tu la fixais sans arrêt. Elle était toute gênée..

-Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même !

-Non, une crise de bonne conduite et de principe !!!, Hermione s'emporta, As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Pas un, DEUX ! Grâce Cypher.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Hermione reprit en essayant de se calmer.

-Ron, tu es siphonné. Redescend sur Terre maintenant.

-OK, OK. Mais elle est belle, non ?

-Ca suffit, tu es préfet, tu dois remplir certaines fonctions alors si au lieu de faire ton devoir, tu.. tu.. mates une fille, il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes tout.

Dire ces mots lui avait détruit le cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Pour Ron.

-Non ! Jamais ! Mais tu oublies, ma petite Mione, que je suis un garçon !! [désolé les mecs mais faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont !!]

-Ah bon ? En 6 ans c'est la première fois que je le remarque.

-Très drôle ! Mais à partir de maintenant, je te promet que je vais essayer de faire un effort.

-Merci, Ron. Tu peux être raisonnable quand tu veux.

-Merci d'être là, Mione. »

Et ils rentrèrent dans le wagon, Ron ne jetant qu'un regard à la jolie Grâce.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua sans encombre, les préfets discutant de ce qu'ils voulaient préparer pour l'année, Ron bavardant même avec Grâce, mais juste au niveau professionnel. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite et trop loin en une seule fois.

Du côté de la queue du train, tout se passait à merveille entre discussion, chocogrenouilles et fous rires. 

Le château de Poudlard serait bientôt en vue.

*~*

« On ne sera jamais rentré à temps !, se plaignit Alauda. Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer la cérémonie et le festin. »

*~*

« Enfin arrivés !!, dit Harry en voyant les lumières du château. Allons vite rejoindre Hagrid avant de monter dans les diligences. »

Le garde-chasse lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances et il savait qu'il avait été beaucoup occupé par Graup.

Il descendit sur le quai les valises de ses amis en attendant de les retrouver. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il n'avait, en effet, pas entendu le

-Par ici, les premières années ! Dépêchez-vous. 

Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Hagrid. On dirait que.. mais non c'est pas possible..

-Les premières années, venez par là.

Mais oui, c'était bien la voix de Dumbledore qu'il avait entendu. Mais pourquoi était-il ici, à faire le travail de Hagrid à sa place ? qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au garde-chasse ? Mais où est-il ?

Soudain, il vit Ron et Hermione.

-Eh, Ron, Hermione, on est l !!!

Il vit que son amie lui fit un signe de la main et remarqua que Ron avait un air bizarre. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur, il lui demanda : 

-Ron, ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

-Il a surtout l'air amoureux, lui répondit Hermione.

-Eh mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ?, s'indigna l'intéressé.

-On me l'a fait pas à moi Ron. Grâce t'a tapé dans l'œil ! dit Hermione.

-Mais tu débloques ma pauvre Mione !

Harry avait du mal à suivre, il ne comprenait rien. Il s'interposa entre ses deux amis.

-Qui pourrait m'expliquer ? Qui est Grâce ?

-Plus tard, Harry, plus tard. C'est une longue histoire, éluda Hermione en souriant. Nous allons rater les diligences.

-Mais que fait Dumbledore ici ? Et où est Hagrid ? demanda Ron, d'un ton qui descendait du ciel.

-Ca, je ne saurais y répondre !

-Pour une fois que Miss Granger sèche sur une question, plaisanta Harry en mettant ses bagages dans la dernière diligence.

Il n'oublia pas d'aller saluer le sombral qui les transporterait au château, lui flattant l'encolure, lui murmurant des gentilles paroles.

Puis il monta à bord.

Dumbledore aurait beaucoup de chose à mettre au clair ce soir, au banquet.

*************************

eh voilà, un autre chapitre est fini !!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!

Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais ç'est pas plus mal, non ?

Pour le chapitre 5, faudra ressortir votre tome 5.

Je crois, sans vouloir mendier des review, que le petit bouton GO a besoin de se faire cliquer dessus.

Bisous, à bientôt.

Babar.


	6. L'ombre ne fait que commencer

Amis lecteurs, bienvenue pour la lecture de mon chapitre 5.

Vous ne trouverez pas un chapitre plus ''spoiler Tome 5'' car des passages entiers sont recopiés dans mon chapitre.

Je remercie d'ailleurs THE dame JKR de m'avoir permis de le faire !!!

J'en profite pour faire mon **DISCLAIMER** : il n'y a jamais rien eu à moi, TOUT est à elle.

**Un grand merci à Zuza pour ta review qui m'a remonté le moral et m'a donné la force de mettre le chapitre cinq online !!! l'histoire de dolorès sera en parallèle de celle de Alauda et pour Sirius... tu verras mais ya une histoire de fantomes qui se prépare..**

Revoilà notre très chère amie Dolorès dans le début de ses aventures.

**Chapitre 5 : L'ombre ne fait que commencer.**

Elle était sur le point de découvrir où se cachait ce fichu ancien directeur sénile quand cette petite idiote de Gryffondor lui révéla que l'arme secrète de l'Armée de Dumbledore était prête.

Dolorès se redressa. Elle exultait.

-Montrez moi cette arme, dit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas la montrer.. à eux ! dit Hermione d'une voix suraiguë en regardant les Serpentard à travers ses doigts écartés.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de fixer les conditions, répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton cassant.

-Très bien, dit Hermione qui recommença à sangloter dans ses mains. Très bien... Qu'ils la voient, et j'espère qu'ils s'en serviront contre vous !

Dolorès, bien qu'elle estimait ne pas avoir à perdre de temps avec les bavardages de cette petite Miss Je-sais-tout, écoutait pourtant gentiment ce qu'elle lui disait.

Les paroles d'Hermine eurent un impact considérable sur Ombrage. Elle jeta un regard furtif et soupçonneux aux membres de sa brigade inquisitoriale, ses yeux globuleux s'attardant un instant sur Malefoy qui fut trop lent pour dissimuler l'expression d'avidité apparue sur son visage.

Ombrage contempla Hermione pendant encore un bon moment puis elle reprit la parole, d'un ton qu'elle voulait maternel :

-Entendu ma chérie, allons-y toutes les deux... Et nous amènerons Potter aussi, d'accord ? Levez-vous maintenant.

-Professeur, dit précipitamment Malefoy, professeur Ombrage, je pense que des membres de la brigade devraient venir avec vous pour veiller à ...

-Je suis une représentante officielle et parfaitement qualifiée du ministère de la Magie, Malefoy, vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule face à deux adolescents désarmés ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. En tout cas, il semble préférable que les élèves de l'école ne voient pas cette arme. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à mon retour en vous assurant que ces jeunes gens – elle montra d'un geste circulaire Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna – ne puissent pas s'échapper.

-Très bien, répondit Malefoy, déçu et boudeur.

-Et vous deux, vous allez passer devant moi pour me montrer le chemin, ajouta Ombrage en pointant sa baguette magique sur Harry et Hermione. On y va.

S'en suivit une marche fatigante à travers les couloirs du collège, ils franchirent le Hall, les portes en chêne et la petite idiote se dirigea vers le Parc.

Le soleil descendait à présent sur les arbres de la Forêt Interdite et tandis qu'Hermione traversait la pelouse d'un pas décidé - elle courait derrière pour ne pas se laisser distancer – leurs ombres allongées ondulaient dans l'herbe derrière eux, telles des capes noires.

-L'arme est cachée dans la cabane de Hagrid, c'est cela ? demanda Ombrage, impatiente, à l'oreille de Harry.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione d'un ton cinglant. Hagrid aurait pu la déclencher accidentellement.

-Oui, dit Ombrage, de plus en plus excitée. Oui, bien sûr, c'était le risque avec cet hybride imbécile.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Alors où est-elle ? demanda Ombrage avec un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix, pendant qu'Hermione continuait d'avancer droit vers la forêt.

-Là-bas, répondit Hermione en montrant l'obscurité des arbres. Il fallait la mettre dans un endroit où les élèves ne pouvaient pas tomber dessus par hasard.

-Bien sûr, approuva Ombrage qui semblait saisie à présent d'une certaine appréhension. Bien sûr... Bon, dans ce cas... Vous restez devant moi, tous les deux.

-Est-ce qu'on peut prendre votre baguette si on doit marcher devant ? lui demanda Harry.

-Non, je ne crois pas, Mr Potter, répondit Ombrage d'une voix suave en lui donnant un petit coup de baguette magique dans le dos. J'ai bien peur que le ministère accorde beaucoup plus de valeur à ma vie qu'à la vôtre.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'ombre fraîche des premiers arbres, Harry essaya de croiser le regard d'Hermione. S'enfoncer dans la forêt sans baguette magique lui paraissait beaucoup plus téméraire que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autre au cours de cette soirée. Mais Hermione se contenta d'adresser à Ombrage un regard méprisant et marcha droit parmi les arbres en avançant d'un pas si rapide que les courtes jambes d'Ombrage avaient du mal à suivre.

-C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-elle, sa robe déchirée par les ronces.

-Oh oui, répondit Hermione. Elle est bien cachée.

Ils suivaient un petit chemin, elle n'était pas très rassurée mais elle se disait qu'elle pouvait bien avoir peur si elle obtenait en fin de compte ce qu'ils allaient chercher.

Elle écoutait le bruit que faisait la Gryffondor sur son passage en écrasant les broussailles et ne vit pas le petit arbuste renversé. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sentier boueux. Evidement aucun des 2 petits morveux ne l'aida à se relever. Sans l'attendre, ils avaient continué à avancer, et elle dut se mettre à courir pour les rattraper.

Ils avançaient de plus en plus dans la forêt et bientôt la lumière ne pourrait plus passer au travers du feuillage dense des arbres.

Dolorès éprouvait une désagréable sensation d'être épiée par des yeux invisibles.

-C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Elle n'entendit pas ce que la jeune fille lui répondait, elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle avait crié. Une flèche siffla dans l'air et se planta dans un arbre, avec un bruit mat, menaçant, juste au dessus de sa tête. Des martèlements de sabots retentirent soudain de partout. Le sol de la forêt se mit à trembler. Ombrage laissa alors échapper un petit cri et poussa Harry devant elle, comme un bouclier...

Harry se dégagea et regarda autours de lui. Une cinquantaine de centaures avaient surgi de tous côtés, les flèches de leurs arcs pointées sur eux. Tous trois reculèrent lentement jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Ombrage poussait de petits gémissements de frayeur. Harry jeta à Hermione un regard en biais et la vit afficher un sourire triomphant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? dit une voix.

Elle trembla en entendant cette voix emplie de haine. Elle vit que Harry tourna la tête et elle répéta son mouvement. Un centaure au pelage brun s'était détaché du cercle et avançait vers eux. Lui aussi braquait la flèche de son arc dans leur direction.

A la droite de Harry, elle continuait de se lamenter, sa baguette magique, qui tremblait violement, pointée sur le centaure.

-Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais, humaine, dit le centaure du nom de Magorian d'un ton abrupt.

-Je suis Dolorès Ombrage !, répondit-elle d'une voix rendue suraiguë par la terreur. Sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie, directrice et Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard !

-Tu appartiens au ministère de la Magie ? dit Magorian tandis que de nombreux centaures s'agitaient d'un air impatient.

-Exactement ! répondit Ombrage, la voix encore plus aiguë. Alors faites attention ! Conformément aux lois établies par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, toute attaque menée par un hybride tel que vous sur un être humain...

-Comment nous as-tu appelés ? s'écria un centaure noir à l'air sauvage e, qui Harry reconnut le dénommé Bane.

Il y eut autour d'eux de nombreux murmures courroucés et ils entendirent des arcs se tendres.

-N'employez pas ce mot-l ! dit Hermione d'un ton furieux.

Mais Ombrage ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Pointant toujours sa baguette tremblante sur Magorian, elle poursuivit :

-L'article 15B établit clairement que : «Toute attaque d'une créature bénéficiant d'une intelligence presque humaine et, de ce fait, considérée comme responsable de ses actes... »

-Une intelligence presque humaine ? répéta Magorian.

Bane et plusieurs autres centaures s'étaient mis à rugir de rage en frappant le sol de leurs sabots.

-Nous estimons qu'il s'agit d'une terrible insulte, l'humaine ! Notre intelligence est fort heureusement très supérieure à la vôtre.

-Que faites-vous dans notre forêt ? mugit un centaure gris au visage dur. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- _Votre_ forêt ? s'exclama Ombrage qui, à présent, ne tremblait plus seulement de peur mais également d'indignation. Je vous rappelle que vous vivez ici simplement parce que le ministère de la Magie vous autorise à disposer de certains territoires...

Une flèche vola si près d'elle qu'elle lui arracha quelques cheveux au passage. Elle poussa un cri à déchirer les tympans et se protégea la tête de ses mains tandis que plusieurs centaures hurlaient leur approbation et que d'autres éclataient d'un rire bruyant. Leurs rires déchaînés, semblables à des hennissements, qui résonnaient dans la clairière obscure et la vision de leurs sabots qui martelaient le sol avaient quelques chose de terriblement angoissant.

-Alors elle est à qui, maintenant, cette forêt, l'humaine ? mugit Bane.

-Répugnants hybrides ! hurla Ombrage, les mains toujours crispées au-dessus de sa tête. Espèces de bêtes sauvages ! Bandes d'animaux déchaînés !

-Taisez-vous ! s'écria Hermione.

Mais il était trop tard. Ombrage,sa baguette magique pointée sur Magorian, avait cri :

-_Incarcerem_!

Des cordes surgirent de nulle part, tels de gros serpents, et s'enroulèrent étroitement autour du torse du centaure en lui immobilisant les bras. Il poussa un cri de rage et se cabra, essayant de se libérer tandis que les autres centaures chargeaient.

Puis tout se passa très vite et Dolorès comprit son erreur.

Elle aperçut les deux Gryffondor à plat ventre contre le sol de la forêt et réalisa bien trop tard que les centaures se rapprochaient d'elle, contournant les deux adolescents.

Sa baguette brandie mais parfaitement inutile, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, elle eut beaucoup de mal à repousser ceux qui étaient arrivés à son niveau.

-Noooon ! s'écria Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë. Nooon...je suis sous-secrétaire d'Etat...vous n'avez pas le droit...enlevez vos sales pattes, bandes d'animaux...nooon !!!..

Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette lorsqu'elle voulut stupéfixer l'un d'entre eux mais il alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

Elle se sentit soulever et poussa un cri assourdissant. Un centaure, Bane, la tenait en l'air. Elle hurla de plus belle et se tortilla de terreur. Le contact avec un hybride la remplissait d'horreur. Si seulement il pouvait la lâcher ! Se débattant avec une force incroyable, elle lâcha sa baguette qui tomba sur le sol.

Bane s'était mis en marche et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténébreuses profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Elle entendit un 'Crac' comme si quelqu'un avait cassé la branche d'un arbre mais elle eut la sensation que ce n'était pas simplement une vulgaire branche qui venait d'être brisée mais sa baguette magique.

Elle entendit ensuite une lointaine voix d'un centaure mais ne voyait plus rien, le centaure se déplaçant à vive allure entre le dense feuillage de la sombre forêt.

Durant tout le temps que dura la course, elle ne cessa de crier. Elle hurlait à se déchirer les poumons et les cordes vocales mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui répétait que personne ne l'entendrait et viendrait à son secours.

De son perchoir, elle voyait défiler des arbres, d'autres arbres, encore des arbres et toujours des arbres. Il s'étendait à perte de vu un océan vert qui menaçait de l'ingurgiter et de ne pas la laisser ressortir.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Cela faisait longtemps que la peur l'avait quitté, pour laisser la place dans son cœur de pierre à un sentiment d'horreur incontrôlable mêlé à une fin imminente.

Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré une pause déjeuner dans la cabane d'Hagrid en compagnie de Minerva et du trio de Gryffondor. Autant dire que la mort n'est qu'un petit tas de pacotille à côté de ce supplice.

Les Centaures couraient à vive allure sans s'arrêter et le confort manquait à Dolorès : elle était secouée, traitée sans aucune délicatesse et elle devinait les ecchymoses qui allaient bientôt faire leur apparition sous sa cape noire et rose fuschia déchirée d'un côté, pratiquement en lambeaux de l'autre.

Depuis longtemps, elle s'était résignée de ne plus gigoter pour essayer de se libérer de cette étreinte répugnante.

Soudain il lui sembla que l'allure ralentissait mais après réflexion, elle en déduit qu'elle avait dû être victime d'une illusion.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait que ça à faire, sa voix étant tue, elle ne remarqua pas que BLAM, les centaures s'étaient arrêtés et que Bane l'avait jeté à terre comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Mais sa silhouette n'évoquait rien d'autres.

La douleur se fit sentir mais elle était moins forte qu'elle s'y était attendue.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle vit qu'elle était allongée ou plutôt recroquevillée sur un tapis de feuilles. Elle se risqua à lever les yeux pour être agréablement surprise, ne découvrant aucun regard méprisant des centaures. Ils n'étaient plus là.

'Tant mieux, lâcha-t-elle dans un râle rauque.

Elle s'autorisa un moment de répit, ferma les yeux et son début de sommeil fut interrompu par le bruit de sabot qui s'approchait.

- Humaine,lève-toi, lui dit une voix glaciale.

Ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements pour une deuxième fois, elle se sentit traînée au travers d'arbustes, bosquets, clairières, tapis de feuilles.

Cette fois son escorte était moins importante, plus digne d'elle, 3 ou 4 centaures voire 5. Les autres s'étaient volatilisés. Cette fois, elle était à pied, un autre centaure ne voulant pas se souiller. Mais ils lui imposaient un train d'enfer.

Ils marchèrent à travers la forêt qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Un silence de plomb régnait sur la procession, auquel venait s'ajouter l'ambiance pesante de la forêt noire et interdite. Autant dire que c'était pas la joie.

Portant Dolorès se risqua à parler.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Personne ne lui répondit et sa question resta en suspend dans l'air, attendant probablement une réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à rouvrir la bouche quand soudain un centaure au pelage beige prit la parole.

-Tais-toi, misérable humaine. Personne ici ne t'a autorisé à parler.

Dolorès n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser rabrouer, encore moins par un hybride, mais pourtant pour cette fois, elle se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on entende la voix du centaure beige s'élever.

-Nous te conduisons au Grand Conseil des Anciens d'où ton sort sera décidé même si il est presque déjà déterminé.

Cette voix étant méprisante mais pas haineuse, Dolorès se risqua à répondre plaintivement :

-et que vais-je devenir ?

-tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Euh...euh..., hésita Dolorès qui se doutait de la réponse.

-alors ?

-oui, finit-elle par dire.

Elle attendait la réponse, ses yeux posés sur ses pieds et la terre boueuse qui les entourait.

-La Mort attend ton esprit qui ira vagabonder dans les vastes prairies de ta vie postérieure, lui répondit le Centaure.

Dolorès s'était mise à trembler mais elle n'était pas inquiète. N'avait-elle pas souhaitée un peu plus tôt, dans la même journée, mourir ? Ce n'était pas la mort qui lui faisait peur mais le moyen de la provoquer.

Un autre centaure au pelage gris foncé dut lire dans ses pensées car il parla à son tour.

-Une mort atroce ou douce, rapide ou lente. C'est ce qu'aura à définir en partie le Grand Conseil des Anciens. Mais trêve de bavardages, ils ont assez duré.

Et le silence régna jusqu'à la fin du trajet, l'air à peine moins lourd.

'J'ai trouvé ce qui cloche dans cette forêt', pensa Dolorès, 'elle est silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Pas de chant d'oiseaux, pas de ronflement du vent, elle est aussi silencieuse qu'un sous-sol de cimetière.

Ils marchaient à travers des buissons et Dolorès eut tout le loisir d'observer la forêt Interdite. Les feuilles bleues, foncées, marrons ne laissaient passer aucun rayon de soleil. L'obscurité était partie intégrante de la forêt noire.

Un fin soufflet de vent glacial faisait frémir les branchages, créant ainsi un bruit monotone et effrayant.

L'ambiance était morbide, on s'y sentait en insécurité en permanence.

Son regard fut capté par un point lumineux et elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière et le point lumineux s'était transformé en un gros feu qui réchauffait l'atmosphère.

Les centaures n'en paraissaient pas moins hostiles.

Dolorès, qui tout le long de la marche n'avait pas été maltraitée, fut jetée à terre sans aucun sentiment de la part de ses ravisseurs. Un centaure de grande taille lui appuya sur les épaules pour la forcer à s'agenouiller devant les autres.

Face à elle se tenaient 3 centaures qui avaient l'air plus âgés mais aussi beaucoup plus sages.

Ils ne la regardaient même pas, dans leurs yeux, on lisait une haine pleine de mépris et de dédain.

Leur reflet des flammes leur donnait un air menaçant et ils n'en paraissaient que plus terribles.

Une voix profonde et dure brisa le long silence.

''Humaine'' Dolorès n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

-Tu nous as gravement offensé, moi et tous les miens.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais un autre centaure la devança.

-Surtout ne parle pas, nous ne t'en mépriserons que plus. Vous, les humains, ne devriez pas être dotés de paroles. Vous ne parlez que pour dire des bêtises et des choses sans intérêt.

Le premier centaure reprit la parole.

-En pénétrant sur notre territoire et en te croyant supérieure et surtout en nous humiliant, tu as provoqué ta Mort. Mais tu devais t'en douter. Le Grand Conseil ici réunis vient de fixer la sentence.

Le reste des centaures martela le sol en criant.

Le centaure qui n'avait pas encore parlé continua

-Tu n'as droit à aucune défense, les étoiles nous l'ont précisé. Mais elles nous laissé apercevoir que tu serais confronté à un terrible choix. Nous allons t'en laissé un : ta manière de mourir. Mais en humaine inculte tu n'as aucune idée sur nos coutumes. Nous allons donc te faire des propositions. Ta fin t'appartient.

Dolorès essayait de faire face à cette épreuve en gardant le peu de dignité qui lui restait mais être jugée ainsi, agenouillée dans la boue, la saleté en proie à tout son corps, par des êtres qu'elles haïssait et s'efforçait à poursuivre, ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Elle n'écoutait plus ce qu'ils disaient, en proie à des tremblements et des frissons de terreur qui ne lui étaient jamais arrivés. Pour la première fois, et peut-être pas la dernière, elle avait éprouvé ce que tous appelaient la Peur. Elle l'avait découverte ce jour-même et depuis elle ne la quittait plus.

Ce n'est que d'une oreille qu'elle entendit les propositions de mort lente, pendue par les pieds, nue pour sentir le froid pénétré en elle, à un arbre de la famille du saule cogneur, ou bien écartelée lentement par des lutins mutins ou bien les plus radicales mais pas les plus douces, lancée au coeur d'une Mortelmandia, plante gigantesque qui sécrétait en permanence un poison mortel qui pouvait tuer un bon gros éléphant en une demi seconde, et plein d'autres dans le même style.

Son esprit était ailleurs et elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur l'objet de sa prochaine mort. Les centaures parlaient toujours et ils auraient dû remarquer que le ciel s'était couvert.

Ce détail n'échappa à Dolorès qui se rendit soudain compte que l'ombre s'était abattue sur la communauté.

Ahha... suspens..

Bon voilà, fin du chapitre cinq ! enfin ! car sa fé un bout de temps que je n'ai plus posté de chapitre. Les prochains sont en cours et on y retrouve tout notre petit monde !!!

Babar.


	7. Le passé, le présent et l'avenir?

**Qui est-elle? Par Babar-inHogwarts**

Voici mon nouveau chapitre (enfin pas si nouvo que ça vu que je l'ai écrit il y a kan même qlq temps et kil commençait à moisir dans mon tiroir, mais bon vous savez ce que c'est, les études ça prend tout notre temps libre!!)

Pas de Ombrage qu'on va laisser dormir dans sa forêt pendant un petit bout de temps!!!

Je sens que je vais être obligée de faire mon **disclaimer**!! Non??? Ca m'aurait étonnée!!

Bon puisque je ne suis pas une voleuse, je vais bien préciser que RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT, TOUT, ABSOLUMENT TOUT appartient à JIKA, que je remercie d'ailleurs de me laisser faire ce que je veux avec ces persos!!!

Allez, même si je n'ai pas eu bocou de reviews, une petite RAR pour celles qui m'en ont laissé une et qui m'ont donné le couragede continuer!!

**Zuza **: Merci pour ta review, et comme tu pourras le constater, pas d'Ombrage pour ce chapitre mais pas contre on risuqe d'entendre parler de Sirius. Bisous.

**Zeeve Lélula **: merci pour ta review ma coupine!!! va vite lire la suite même si tu la connais déjà!! Bisous à cet aprem.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Babar-inHogwarts.

**Chapitre 6 : Le passé, le présent et ........ l'avenir ?**

''On va être en retard, on va être ne retard!!'' Alauda répétait inlassablement ce leitmotiv et Minerva luttait intérieurement pour ne pas lui lancer le sort d'insonorité.

Tous les jeunes sorciers montaient les escaliers du château, les premières années terrorisées, tremblant comme des feuilles mortes aux souvenirs de ce que leur avaient racontés leurs aînés.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et les étoiles clairsemées illuminaient le ciel.

Hermione était en proie à un questionnement intérieur depuis qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu le professeur McGonagall en haut des escaliers. Hagrid était remplacé par Albus Dumbledore et le professeur de Métamorphose était absente! La nouvelle année s'annonçait bien farfelue.

La foule attendait impatiemment que les lourdes portes en chêne s'ouvrent mais rien ne se bougeait. Hermione, Ron et les autres préfets étaient en train de rassurer les autres élèves quand les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un homme.

Harry, Ron et Hermione tressaillirent quand ils virent qui venait les accueillir.

''Mais il va encore plus les terroriser!! pensèrent-ils les 3 en même temps.

Le professeur qui venait de faire son apparition sur le seuil du château et qui était chargé de mener les nouveaux à la Grande Salle n'était personne d'autre que leur cher et adoré professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue.

''Bienvenue parmi nous, prononça une voix glaciale qui ne détendit pas l'atmosphère. Une voix d'outre tombe pensèrent un grand nombre de nouveaux élèves.

-Les premières années, suivez-moi. Les autres.. vous savez où aller (à moins que le soleil n'ait fini de ramollir votre cerveau) se garda-t-il d'ajouter, suivant les conseils de ses collègues, qu'il suivit, pour une fois.

Mais cet effort fut perçu par ses élèves qui furent agréablement surpris par cette attitude.

Hermione se pencha vers une petite sorcière qui sursauta quand elle lui mit sa main sur son bras.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, lui dit-elle sur le ton d'une grande soeur, il ne va pas vous conduire dans un de ses cachots pour expérimenter sur vous des nouveaux sorts.

La petite nouvelle lui sourit péniblement et se tourna vers son amie, pour lui faire passer le message.

Les anciens prirent le cheminen direction de la grande Salle, laissant à contrecoeur les nouveaux entre les mains de Rogue.

''Il faut qu'on se dépèche, il faut qu'on se dépèche.''

Apparement, Alauda avait changé de disque mais n'en continuait pas moins à casser les oreilles de Minerva et Hagrid.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle et attendaient que la Cérémonie de Répartition commence.

La salle était bruyante, chacun parlant avec son voisin.

Quand le sujet n'était pas les vacances qui venaient de se terminer, les sorciers parlaient de l'étrange accueil ou de l'absence de certains professeurs.

-C'est qui le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette année?

-Pas la moindre idée, on a eu aucune info!

-Où sont Hagrid et McGonagall? Bizarre cette année!

Les premières années venaient de finir de rentrer, précédés du porfesseur Chourave qui avait pris la relève de Rogue. Elle posa le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique.

Bientôt l'assemblée se tût, à l'annonce du directeur :

-Bienvenue à tous ! L'heure de mes discours séniles n'a pas encore sonner alors je vais laisser la parole au Choixpeau.

Ce dernier se réveilla et commença la chanson tant attendue.

''Bienvenue

C'est ce que l'on peut souhaiter

A tous ceux qui viennent d'arriver

Et à ceux qui sont revenus

A Poudlard pour une nouvelle année

Qui se voudra studieuse et animée.

Mais avant de la commencer

C'est d'abord à moi de parler

Et à ma noble mission je dois me plier.

Malgré mon piteux état

Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi

Pour les petits nouveaux je ferais le bon choix.

Les 4 illustres fondateurs

M'ont doté du pouvoir de lire dans vos coeurs

Pour vous répartir

Dans la maisonoù ils auraient voulu vous accueillir.

Vous irez chez Salazard Serpentard le rusé

Si comme lui vous parvenez

Toujours à vos fins avec ambition et habileté.

Si comme Rowena Serdaigle vous êtes un érudit

Dans cette maison vous trouverez un lit

Et votre sagesse sera exploitée avec vos amis.

Helga Poufsouffle quant à elle aimait l'égalité

Si vous la rejoignez vous vivrez dans la justice et la loyauté

A la patience et au travail acharné vous êtes destiné.

Pour finir il reste la maison de Godric Gryffondors

Qui n'accueille que les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sachez que si vous y entrez le courage ne doit pas vous manquer.

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à me poser sur vos têtes

Mais la fin de cette chanson n'est pas encore prête

Laissez moi encore vous parler

Pour que votre avenir soit assuré.

Vous connaissez tous cette amitié légendaire

Qui se transforma peu à peuen guerre

Car à cause de leurs diverses idées

Nos 4 sorciers durent se séparer.

Je ne voudrais pas me répéter

Vous ennuyer avec le même conseil que l'année passée

Mais pour assurer notre survie

Il faut que les maisons soient unies

Pour faire face à ce grand péril

Que sont ces forces sombres et hostiles.

Osez redonner à ce monde toutes ses couleurs

D'union, de solidarité et d'amitié.

Mais pour l'heure ouvrez moi vos coeurs

Que votre maison vous soit enfin révélée.''

-Eh bien, il faudrait pas qu'il en prenne l'habitude de nous produire de longues chansons à conseils. On a faim!! râla Ron, le ventre qui gargouillait.

-Attend, c'est pas encore fini, il reste la répartition, le discours de Dumbledore, et .. , lui dit Hermione en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts, pense à Grâce, ça fera passer le temps!

-Arrête de te moquer, c'est pas drôle!

-Faudra que vous m'expliquiez tout dans les moindres détails!!Je meure d'impatience de connaître cette histoire qui m'a l'air tout à fait passionnante, dit Harry en rigolant.

-N'en doute surtout pas! Lui répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, les maudissant de s'unir contre lui. Mais il attendait le moment opportun pour se venger.

Pendant que les trois compères discutaient la cérémonie de Répartition avait commencé. Deux élèves avaient déjà été envoyés à Serpentard, 3 à Poufsouffle, un à Serdaigle et Jimmy Cricket venait de s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre.

Le brouhaha grossissait et Dumbledore dut se lever et frapper dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence, quand la répartition eut été finie.

'' S'il vous plait. Un peu de calme je vous prie! Je sais que vous êtes tous terriblement impatients de goûter au délicieux festin de rentrée, alors je ne vous importunerais pas plus longtemps. Bon apppétit à tous.''

A ces mots, les plats se remplirent de victuailles qui avaient l'air plus goûteuses les unes que les autres, sous les yeux ébahis et émerveillés des nouveaux élèves fraîchement répartis.

Les assiettes se remplirent et la Grande Salle devint bruyante.

A chaque table, les nouveaux venus étaient accueillis plus ou moins gentiment, plus ou moins bruyament mais le repas se déroula sous les éclats de rire, les récits de vacances, le tout raconté la bouche pleine.

A quelques lieues de là, on pouvait entendre Alauda qui ne disait plus rien justement, elle poussait maintenant de gros soupirs : elle venait de rater le moment qu'elle attendait le plus.

Quand tous les estomacs furent repus, les tables se débarassèrent comme par magie et Dumbledore se leva.

''Pour la troisième fois ce soir, je prend la parole. Vous devez en avoir marre et n'avoir qu'une seule envie que je me taise pour que vous puissiez aller vous coucher. Certes mais il va falloir encore patienter et m'écouter. Car il est important que je mette au point quelques éléments pour cette nouvelle année.

Rassurez-vous je ne lirais pas le règlement intérieur de cette école, je n'ai jamais pu le lire en entier en une seule fois, mais je tiens juste à en rappeler quelques points essentiels.

Vous vous rappelez sûrement que nos champions des effractions nous ont quitté un peu prématurément l'année dernière mais pour d'autres ce petit rappel sera très utile.

Ron, Harry et Hermione ne se sentirent pas du tout concernés et à la citation des ses frères, Ron se gorgea de fierté.

'' La Forêt Interdite est bel et bien interdite et le restera encore longtemps. La liste des objets inetrdits dans l'enceinte de l'école est affichée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard et je vous invite fortement à aller la lire.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi cette rentrée a été quelque peu inhabituelle et pourquoi certains de vos professeurs sont absents du banquet. Rassurez-vous, ils seront là demain pour assurer vos premiers cours.

Un murmure de désapprobation se répandit dans la salle et le directeur sourit :

''Petite précision pour ceux qui étudient la divination, les cours seront assurés par les professeurs Trelawney et Firenze.

La renomination du professeur Trelawney à son poste m'amène à vous dire que tout le corps enseignant et moi-même nous excusont pour l'horrible et odieuse année que vous avez passé l'année dernière.

Toute l'assemblée des élèves grimaça à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

''En compensation, vous aurez une surprise à Halloween. Je ne vous en dit pas plus sur ce sujet mais je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé.

La salle resta cependant silencieuse, tous essayant de deviner ce qui les attendait pour Halloween.

''Je tiens donc à préciser que les fameux décrets de l'année dernière sont annulés et que tous ce qui a été confisqué est rendu à son propriétaire.

Ainsi Harry vit son Eclair de feu apparaître devant lui et entendit de partout de petits cris de joie.

''Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.''

La nuit était noire, sans lune, et glaciale, sans bruit devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Un murmure se fit entendre :

-Je vais vous faire plaisir! Vu qu'il fait un peu frisquet, je vais transplaner ce soir.

-Dis plutôt que c'est pour arriver plus vite;

-....

-J'avais raison, finit Minerva.

Le fond sonore des conversations s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure que les élèves s'éloignaient vers leurs salles communes respectives.

Severus en fut ravi. Il ne supportait pas ce brouhaha incessant et inutile. Il avait envie de retrouver le silence et la quiétude de son cachot mais il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans la salle des professeurs, c'est à dire son rangement.

Heureusement que les autres professeurs étaient partis se coucher, il avait au moins le calme. Pendant qu'il faisait l'inventaire de ses robes, fioles, ingrédients, ses pensées le submergèrent.

'Encore une année à passer derrière un chaudron fumant' 'Qui a bien pu avoir ma place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal?' 'Une année de plus à supporter ces pauvres avortons sans cervelle.'

VLAM.'Qui a claqué cette porte? Je déteste les portes qui claquent.'

-Excusez-moi, fit une voix tremblante, il y a eu un courant d'air.

Alauda ne voyait de quel professeur il s'agissait, ne les connaissant pas encore tous.

'Ces cheveux noirs et brillants de crasse...' 'Cette voix, on dirait...'

Rogue se retourna pour voir la personne qui venait de faire irruption en crachant :

''Ce n'est rien..''

''SEVERUS'' '' ALAUDA'' s'écrièrent-ils en même temps avec la même pointe de dégoût et de haine.

'Et voilà, ce que j'avais redouté pendant toute la journée, revoir ce Serpentard de Severus Rogue, est arrivé.'

-Qu'est-ce que tu..., ne me dit pas que tu enseignes la Défense contre les Forces du Mal? Dit-il d'une voix haineuse.

-Et si, Severi, ça te dérange donc tant que ça? Répondit-elle avec un brin d'ironie, sachant qu'il briguait ce poste depuis des années.

Rogue grinça des dents et murmura un ''Sale petite garce, tu n'as pas changé''.

-Que dis-tu? J'ai mal compris. Dumbledore a dû trouver que j'avais plus de qualités pour enseigner cette matière.

Rogue serra les machoires.

-Mais bon, c'est vrai que tu as toujours eu plus de facilités en potions que moi.

Rogue, ne répondant toujours rien, mit ses mains dans ses poches et saisit sa baguette. Il bouillonait à l'intérieur, cette sale peste avait réussi à le mettre en colère.

Il brandit sa baguette en sa direction mais elle réagit au quart de tour en sortant la sienne.

-Si je peux un seul conseil de toute ma vie, et sache que ça me répugne de te parler, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Alauda, parla Severus d'une voix étrangement calme.

-J'essayais simplement de me rappeler ce que ça faisait de te mettre en colère, Severus. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ça peut soulager,et ça procure un tel plaisir. Mais apparement tu as changé et moi aussi.

-Ah bon? Pourtant je n'ai devant moi qu'une sale petite garce qui ne prend du plaisir qu'en faisant souffrir les autres, et qui n'arrive pas à changer d'attitude, même après 16 ans. Tu n'as pas évolué, ou alors si, mais tu te rapproches de plus en plus du diable. En fait tu me deçois, je pensais qu'avec ... tout ce qui s'est passé tu te conduirais d'une autre façon et pas comme une gamine de 6ème année.

Ce fut au tour de Alauda de crisper les dents et serrer les poings. Rogue continua sur un ton sifflant.

-Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années tu en aurais eu assez de me persécuter mais je me trompais! Tu as toujours eu tort de vouloir t'acharner à égaler tes anciens amis qui nous ont, qui m'ont bien martyrisé tout au long de ma scolarité. Tu n'as jamais atteint leur niveau, tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais l'égale de Potter senior, ni même de ... Black.

-Ne me parle pas de Sirius ! S'écria-t-elle violement, la voix pleine de colère et les yeux pleins de larmes.

-On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible! Dit-il avec son indifférence habituelle.

Alauda ne dit rien, sa vue commençait à se brouiller à cause des larmes et la colère envahissait son esprit, Alauda perdait son sang-froid.

-Et toi, Severus Rogue, tu es quoi au juste? Un sale Serpentard prétentieux qui n'a jamais eu un seul véritable ami. Tu n'es personne, rien qu'un sale serpent orgueilleux, incapable d'aimer ou d'éprouver n'importe quel sentiment. Tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais heureux, ton corps, si on peut appeler ça un corps, n'est pas conçu pour. Tu n'es rien de plus que de la vermine dont personne ne veut et dont tout le monde cherche à se débarasser. Severus Rogue, je te déteste, hurla-t-elle.

-Je te prie de croire qu'il en va de même pour moi, lui répondit-il dans un murmure tout juste audible, impassible malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La salle des professeurs s'emplit d'un silence où l'on pouvait sentir les crépitements de la haine qui habitait les deux adultes.

-Pour ta gouverne, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le dis, toutes les blagues dont toi et tes imbéciles de Serpentard ont été victime, j'y étais pour quelque chose. Non, les maraudeurs n'oeuvraient pas seuls, à chaque fois qu'il était question de te causer des torts, j'étais de la partie. Et j'éprouvais un malin plaisir à te voir humilié devant toute l'école.

-Tu n'es qu'une sadique et perverse. Ta haine des Serpentard aurait dû te conduire chez les Gryffondors mais bizarrement, le Choixpeau t'a envoyé chez les Serdaigle. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il te manquait la qualité essentielle d'un Gryffondor, le Courage. Sinon, tu serais allée chez les Potter cette fameuse nuit, pour sauver ta meilleure amie, ta seule amie d'ailleurs, son mari et leur fils, ton fillieul, ou tu ferais partie de l'Ordre pour les venger en combattant Vol... Tu-Sais-Très-Bien-Qui.

-Tu ne me connaissais pas avant et tu ne me connais pas plus aujourd'hui. Mais tu parles de moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rachetes auprès de Dumbledore en ayant intégrer l'Ordre.

-Toi aussi tu ne me connais pas apparement puisque je fais effectivement partie de l'Ordre.

-Toi? Membre de l'Ordre du Phenix? N'importe quoi! Mais figure toi que moi aussi, j'en fais partie.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible! Tu.... tu n'étais jamais là l'année dernière.

-Et alors, les missions tu connais ?, ou tu n'es tellement pas qualifié que Dumbledore, qui t'as pris pour te faire plaisir, ne t'en a jamais confié?

Rogue était devenu rouge de colère. Il ne répondait rien alors Alauda en profita pour continuer.

-Mais bon, si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Albus.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Et tu faisais quel genre de missions? Décrottage des rues?

-Même toi, tu t'arrangerais pour la faire échouer! J'étais en stage pour avoir d'autres qualifications d'Auror.

-Toi, Auror? Laisse moi rire!

-Tu n'as jamais su rire. C'est dommage tu aurais moins de rides aujourd'hui!

-Tu as donc trouvé du courage? Je suppose qu'il était dans une pochette surprise.

-Tu n'as toujours pas le sens des suppositions, mais si tu veux je te montre mon diplôme.

-A quoi ça servirait? Ah oui j'oubliais que les Serdaigles sont très orgueilleux et aiment étaler leurs excellents résultats. Tu n'as jamais été modeste sur ce point!

-Et c'est qui qui hurlait dans tout Poudlard qu'il avait eu un O au dernier devoir de potions? C'est pas moi!

-C'est bizarre mais je ne pense pas que tu parles de moi. De toute façon, tu n'aurais eu le courage de la faire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a

poussé à t'inscrire au concours d'Auror. Sûrement ta Maman. Fallait pas la decevoir!

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça. Mon courage, je le tiens d'elle. Et j'en suis fière. Et ça fait un moment que le concour je l'ai passé.

-Et tes supposés stages de l'année dernière?

-Voyages d'études pour obtenir d'autres spécialisations. Mais il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit.

-Hum, mais ce que tu dis est tellement passionnant et que tu vois, je retiens tout! Mais apparement, tu n'as jamais pu te sortir de tes études, tu as trop peur de grandir?

-Et moi je dirais que tu as bien trop peur des élèves pour que tu les martyrises comme tu le fais.

-Heu, ... je ne te permet pas ...

-Là, c'est moi qui ait touché un point sensible.

Severus détourna le regard et prononça d'une voix glaciale :

-Bonne nuit, Alauda.

-La meilleure solution quand on n'a pas la force de lutter : la fuite.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Severus quitta la salle des professeurs, laissant Alauda plantée là.

Fin de ce chapitre. Alors ça vous as plu? Le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder d'après mes estimations!!! (qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes mais chuuut il faut pas le dire!)

Ya un petit bouton Go ki atan impatiement votre clik de souris!

Bisous à tous, a bientôt.

Babar.


	8. Continuation, changements et découverte

**Qui est-elle? Par Babar-inHogwarts**

Et zou, un autre chapitre! Je vais pas vous faire un résumer, puisque vous allez le lire tout de suite.

Mais bon, j'ai obligation de faire mon **disclaimer** : mais oui Mme Rowling, mais oui, je vous laisse vos droits sur vos personnages! En résumé, RIEN n'est à moi! Même pas un petit peu? Non? Bon bin nous voilà fixée! Rien du tout, rien de rien!

Une petite **RAR** rapide (très rapide)

**zéeve lélula** : merki coupine ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis ma fic!!! et pour ta longue review ke j'ai pas eu puisque ton ordi il a planté (méchant nateur, méchant ordi, pas gentil!) c'est pas grave puisque tu me l'as raconté en direct live!)

**Chapitre 7 : Continuation, changement et découverte.**

Après une nuit agitée par des cauchemards où elle était poursuivie par le cadavre de Severus Rogue qui lui criait 'Attend moi, ne pars pas, viens voir ce que tu as fait, tout est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute'', Alauda se réveilla en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

''Mais pourquoi t'as pas sonné? lança-t-elle au réveil. A cause de toi, je vais rater ma journée.''

Elle sauta précipitemment du lit pour s'habiller et se préparer pour essayer de ne pas être en retard à son premier cour. 'Premier cour? Quel premier cour? Au secour, je n'ai pas mon emploi du temps! Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourrée?'

Mue par une intuition, elle tourna la tête et vit une feuille sur sa table. Ecrit en gros caractère, elle put lire de là où elle était, 'Emploi du temps'. Elle poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

La Grande Salle ne désemplissait pas, les élèves venant manger et récupérer leur emploi du temps de la nouvelle année.

A toutes les tables on discutait assez bruyament sur cette année, des examens que l'on devra passer, des professeurs qui ne changeraient jamais comme une vieille rengaine qui passera inlassablement à la radio.

A la table des Gryffondors, tandis que Ron se remplissait le ventre et que Harry discutait Quidditch avec Seamus et Néville, Hermione s'asseya et en bonne élève consciencieuse, leur tendit leur emploi du temps.

-Devinez par quoi on commence cette année?

-A ton air dégouté, double cour de potions avec les Serpentards, lui répondit Harry, qui avec Ron, avaient finalment eu assez de buses pour continuer la matière qu'enseignait Rogue.

-Tout juste, Auguste!

Ron leva le nez de ses pancakes au sucre, pour demander, intéressé :

-C'est qui alors le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal?

Hermione lui répondit comme si elle récitait sa leçon.

-C'est là que l'étrangeté de cette année continue, ce n'est pas le nouveau mais la nouvelle qui n'est pas si nouvelle que ça puisque c'est le professeur McGonagall qui va nous enseigner le sombre art cette année.

Harry, Ron et tous ceux qui l'écoutaient faillirent s'étouffer.

-Quoi! La vieille chouette? Ce n'est pas possible!

Pour leur prouver, Hermione leur montra le nom sur le parchemin.

-Bah ça alors! Que Rogue obtienne ce poste, je comprendrais parce qu'il le veut mais McGonagall? Dit Harry.

Les Gryffondors n'étaient plus les seuls à avoir découvert qui allait leur enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et des hoquets de surprise, voire des cris s'élevaient des autres tables. Mais chez les Sertpentards c'est plutôt le dégoût qui était présent.

-Mais c'est elle aussi qui nous fait la Métamorphose?

-Bah oui, apparement, répondit Hermione.

-Et bin dites donc, elle a pas peur, à quelques années de la retraite de doubler son temps de travail.

-Bizarre sera le mot qui qualifiera Poudlard cette année.''

A la table de Salazar, la plupart des élèves pestait contre cette prof sortie de Gryffondor, Malefoy le premier.

''Vous allez voir quand mon père apprendra que ce n'est pas Rogue qui a eu le poste..

Puis soudain il se tut, Hermione venait de faire voler ses cheveux roux et leur éclat avait obnubilé Malefoy pendant quelques secondes.

-Dragonou chéri?

-Lâche moi un peu, Pansy!

-Oh ça va, ce que tu peux être désagréable, je voulais juste te demander si tu allais bien, tes joues reprennent des couleurs, bouda la jeune Serpentard.

-Mais oui ça va, lui répondit Drago, exaspéré.

C'est vrai qu'il avait chaud.

Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, les élèves de 6ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard arrivèrent en avance au cour du Maître des potions pour ne pas faire perdre des points à leur maison dès le premier jour.

C'est donc installés par binôme, la classe scindée en deux, le lion face au serpent, que Rogue les trouva en entrant dans sa salle de cours. Il ne trouva rien à redire car personne ne parlait, ne chuchotait, ni murmurait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et il en fut très frustré. Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu après la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eu avec sa vieille camarade de classe. Mais cette frustration ne dura que peu de temps : elle s'arrêta quand son regard se posa sur une certaine cicatrice en forme d'éclair et son propriétaire.

'Alors Mr Potter, vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu que ce n'est pas dans cette classe que vous trouverez la célébrité que vous recherchez tant.

Par expérience, Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre à cette provocation, à moins de vouloir faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

-Vous ne répondez pas Mr Potter? 10 points de moins à Gryffondor.

Malefoy et ses accolytes souriaient aux anges, Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione le retint par le bras et lui adressa un regard lourd de signification.

-Vous savez Mr Potter, vous avez eu de la chance que cette année, j'ai refusé de corriger les copies des Buses, sinon vous ne seriez pas avec nous aujourd'hui.

C'en était trop!

-Professeur, je...

-Vous parlez alors que vous n'y êtes pas autorisé? 20 Points de moins à Gryffondor.''

Ce fut l'explosion de bonheur chez les Serpentard. Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, n'adressèrent aucun regard de reproche à Harry, trop habitués au traitement de faveur que Rogue faisait au survivant.

Le reste du cour se passa plutôt calmement entre notes pour la prochaine potion, préparation de la base pour celle-ci. Mais le calme de ce cours fut bientôtremplacé par un brouhaha qui eu don de mettre Rogue encore plus en colère. Le chaudron de Malefoy venait de se briser en mille morceaux, l'éclaboussant.

''Pansy, espèce de cruche, tu pouvais pas faire attention?

-Mais Drago, je ..

-Surtout ne t'excuse pas!

-Un Serpentard ne s'excuse jamais, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, avec tout ce que tu me fais subir.

Le violent échange entre les deux élèves fit lever la tête de Rogue. Le reste de la classe essayait de maintenir son fou rire face à un Drago qui changeait de couleur sans arrêt et se couvrait de furoncles.

-Mr Malefoy, je vous prierai de bien vouloir aller à l'infirmerie.

Drago se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Miss Parkinson, vous n'avez qu'à l'accompagner, vous pourrez ainsi finir votre petite discussion.

Pansy sourit et rejoignit Drago qui avait une mine dégoutée et partit en courant.

Rogue regarda le reste de la classe et leur demanda:

-Qui peut me dire pourquoi le chaudron de Mr Malefoy s'est brisé? Personne évidemment.

Cependant, bien entendu, Hermione avait levé la main.

Rogue fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu puis à contrecoeur lui donna la parole.

'Le pus de Scroutt réagit à haute température avec les ailes de chauve-souris. C'est pourquoi, il faut surveiller le feu de concoction. Si on laisse la potion trop longtemps sur le feu ou sur un feu très chaud, il se produit une explosion qui peut fissurer le chaudron. Dans le cas présent, ils avaient dû sur les doses des ingrédients ou sur la température du feu.'

Hermione souffla et attendit que Rogue lui réponde quelque chose.

-Vous attendez quoi, Miss Granger? Que je vous félicite et vous applaudisse?

Hermione rougit puis se rassit vivement à côté de Harry.

Le cours de Rogue se passa sans autre incident et c'est avec délice que les Gryffondors virent la fin approcher. Un soupir de soulagement parcoura la moitié de la classe quand Rogue leur permit de partir non sans avoir au préalable prélevé dans chacun des chaudrons un échantillon de la potion. Harry entendit bien évidemment le ''C'est encore raté, Potter, pourtant avec Miss Granger vous auriez pû faire un effort.''

En chemin pour aller en cours de Métamorphose, Ron se mit soudain à trembler et à se cacher derrière Harry.

-Harry, lui dit Hermione, tu ne vas pas tarder à faire la connaissance de Melle Grâce Cypher.

A ce nom, Ron rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles et Harry vit soudain le groupe de 5ème année de Poufsouffle qui arrivait en face.

Sentant que son ami serait incapable de lui en dire plus, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui lui dit sans qu'il ait besoin de lui poser la question.

-C'est la blonde aux anglaises et aux yeux bleus clairs.

Harry la repéra tout de suite. Il était certain qu'elle ne laissait pas les garçons indifférents, à commencer par Ron.

Quand ils furent à la hauteur des Poufsouffles, Grâce s'en détacha et vint leur dire :

-Salut Ron, salut Hermione, euh... bonjour Harry!

Pas besoin de demander comment elle connaissait son nom!

-J'ai croisé Richard. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une réunion ce soir. Salle des préfets à 18h. Prévenez ceux que vous croiserez.

-Merci Grâce. A ce soir, lui répondit Hermione le plus naturelement du monde tandis que le bec de Ron restait cloué.

Quand elle fut partie, Ron subit une série de reproche et admiration de la part de ses deux amis.

''C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne'' ''C'est pas de cette manière que tu arriveras à quelque chose'' ...

A quoi il répondit ''Oh ça va, laissez moi tranquille''

Arrivés en cour de Métamorphoses, ils se rendirent compte que pour leur plus grand malheur, ce cour était aussi en commun avec les Serpentards.

''Deux heures de plus de torture mais un peu plus en autre faveur cette fois.

-Un tout petit peu alors!!

Quand le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée en robe verte émeraude, les élèves des 2 maisons se turent.

-Bonjour à tous. Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'ets parce que vous l'avez mérité en travaillant l'année dernière. Aussi j'attends de vous que vous me montrez que vous avez bien votre place dans mon cours, et pour cela travaillez encore plus.

Seule Hermione parut ravie.

-Mais cette année sera un peu particulière. En effet, j'ai décidé de vous donner, chaque trimestre, un devoir à faire en binôme sur un sujet précis pour chaque groupe.

Mais il ne suffira pas de me rendre quelques rouleaux de parchemins. Il faudra que votre devoir soit original. A vous de trouvez de quelle manière. Bien sûr vous pourrez en parler avec n'importe quel professeur, pour avoir de l'aide aussi.

Un doigt se leva. Celui d'Hermione, bien sûr.

-Et les binômes comment seront-ils formés?

-Par le plus grand des hasards, Miss Granger. Nous allons d'ailleurs les faire.

Des petits papiers apparurent devant les élèves.

-Veuillez y inscrire vos nom et prénom puis plier le en quatre.

Chacun s'éxécuta et une fois pliés, les bouts de papiers vinrent se placer en 2 tas devant McGonagall, les Serpentards face aux Gryffondors.

D'un air détaché, le professeur de Métamorphose ajouta :

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, le binôme sera composé d'une personne de chaque maison, sans possibilité de changement. Je suis formelle sur ce point.

La classe qui jusqu'ici était restée étrangement calme, se mit à pousser des soupirs de mécontentement.

Un coup de baguette magique, et les petits papiers se mirent à tournoyer dans l'air avant de s'arrêter deux par deux.

Le professeur McGonagall se saisit de chaque groupe et les nomma.

'Parkinson-Weasley' 'Granger-Malefoy' 'Crabbe-Brown' 'Zambini-Potter' 'Goyle-Finnigan'...

Aucun binôme n'émit pas un éclat de protestation.

-Du calme, voyons, passons à vos sujets.

Les petits papiers préparés à l'avance par McGonagall vinrent se placer avec ceux qui comportaient les noms. Ainsi Harry et Blaise récoltèrent 'De la vie à l'inertie', Ron et Pansy 'La métamorphose à travers la potion' et Hermione et Drago 'Les Animagus de A à Z'.

-Bon les enfants, je vous demanderais de ma faire ce devoir pour le dernier mercredi de Novembre. Ca vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir mais ne le faîtes pas à la dernière minute. Si vous le voulez pourkoi les profs ont cette manie de nous demander si on veut!!! passons au cours.

''Non mais c'est pas vrai! Elle veut nous tuer McGonagall! Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en tire?

-Du jus de pékinois, répondit Harry à Ron qui s'énervait.

Les 3 compères étaient réunis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Et moi alors, Zambini! Il ferait mieux d'ouvrir un cirque que de venir étudier.Le problème c'est que lion serpent ça ne marche pas. Et ce depuis la création de Pourdlard.

-Ils veulent peut-être que ça change, justement. Ecoutez le Choixpeau. Pourquoi ces querelles? Parce qu'elles ont toujours existées et qu'on se sent obligé de les perpétrer. Les Serpentards sont des sorciers comme nous. Mais on les a toujours regardé sous l'angle de la magie noire. Ils sont peut-être gentils, au fond d'eux-même.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-Parce que t'es contente toi d'être avec Malefoy, lui demanda Harry.

Elle avait failli lui répondre Oui. Elle remerciait intérieurement son professeur de les avoir réunis. Dans un premier temps, elle avait été déçue mais peu à peu elle avait bien admettre qu'elle était contente de travailler avec Drago. Mais elle était sûre que les garçons ne la comprendrait pas. Elle avait peur de leurs réactions. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête, résignée.

-Ah, tu vois, reprit Ron.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'essayerais pas de recoller les morceaux.

-Avec cette fouine, c'est peine perdue, finit Ron.

Alauda semblait plutôt contente de cette matinée. Voir les élèves surpris de voir une jeune femme à la place de leur professeur de Métamorphose n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais elle craignait quand viendrais le tour des 6ème année de Gryffondor de faire sa connaissance. Voir Harry lui ferait sûrement un choc. Mais elle était prête à l'affronter.

''Allez Harry dépêche toi, je veux voir à quoi ressemble un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal de McGonagall.''

Le trio couraient dans les couloirs pour ne pas être en retard.

La salle n'était pas encore ouverte et les élèves étaient regroupés devant la porte.

En s'approchant, ils virent une jeune femme qui les regardaient. Elle était jolie et ressemblait à une personne qu'ils connaissait mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui.

Quand ils furent arrivés, elle dit:

-Tout le monde est là?

Les élèves répondirent par l'affirmative et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Les sorciers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, étonnés de na pas voir arrivés le professeur McGonagall. Ils était loin de se douter qu'elle était déjà là et pour la plupart, ils avaient vérifié si un chat n'était pas présent.

La jeune femme s'était assise derrière le bureau du professeur et les détaillait du regard. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, ils se mirent à briller. Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et détourna le regard.

De plus en plus d'élèves s'interrogeait sur la présence de cette jeune femme qu'ils pensaient être là pour les surveiller en attendant McGonagall.

Mais soudain, elle prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Les quelques minutes où je vous ai laissé parler l'ont permis de vous observer. Comme les classes précedentes vous semblez être étonnés. Vous vous attendiez peut-être à voir votre professeur de Métamorphose, derrière ce bureau. Eh bien non. Ce sera moi qui vous enseignerai ce noble art de se défendre contre les forces du Mal.

La classe fut secouée d'un murmure d'approbation et de soulagement que Alauda s'empressait de calmer.

-Je voudrais commencer l'année par des excuses et des explications.Ce qui vous ne passionnera sûrement pas mais je tiens à mettre les pendules à l'heure.

La classe hocha la tête.

-Je m'excuse de n'avoir pu assister au banquet d'hier soir mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus qui m'ont attiré loin du château. Ensuite je voulais que vous sachiez qu'il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, j'étais sur les mêmes bancs que vous aujourd'hui, à écouter les bavardages incessants de mes professeurs, je connais donc parfaitement le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

Pour ne venir à mon nom, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce que vous voulez pour le lien que j'aurais avec votre professeur de Métamorphose. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous parler de ma vie privée, mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Mme Black.

Elle trouva les yeux de Harry dont le regard scilla au nom de son parrain. Mais le jeune garçon se reprit bien assez vite, il devait penser que Black est un nom courant en Angleterre. Néanmoins Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur professeur aurait sans aucun doute plu à Sirius. Son souvenir ne fit que raviver des profondes blessures qui n'étaient pas encore totalement cicatrisées.

-Pour ce qui est du travail que nous effectuerons ensemble durant toute cette année, et plus, Merlin seul le sait, je vous promet que ce sera différent de l'année passée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas de théories aussi souvent qu'avec ma collègue, si on peut la considérer comme professeur. Personnelement, je la classerais dans la catégorie 'Bourreau'.

Quelques élèves sourirent. Jusqu'ici aucun élève n'avait bougé, mais Hermione leva la main.

-Ah, une question! Oui, Melle..?

-Granger. Je..

-On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous Melle Granger. En bien, rassurez vous.

-Merci professeur. Je voulais savoir sur quel support allons nous travailler, vu que vous ne nous avez pas fait acheté de livre.

-Bonne question. Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de livre. Du moins pour la matière. Vous n'aurez besoin que de parchemins, de plumes, d'encres, de votre baguette, et de votre bonne humeur.

Je fournirai tous les supports dont nous aurons besoin, et j'espère que vous aimez les cours en extérieur car nous aurons beaucoup de travaux pratiques en pleine nature, parfois en compagnie de votre professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, le professeur Hagrid.

Je compte développer votre capacité à faire face aux dangers, à vous défendre contre les Forces du Mal, sans pour autant aller déloger un vanpire de son château de Pennsylvanie. Je vous demande de réfléchir à l'utilité de votre baguette, si vous vous retrouvez soudainement face à un dragon, ou un chien géant, ou un troll, ou un loup-garou, et que vous mettez un temps fou à réfléchir aux méthodes de les combattre? A rien vous me répondrez! Et je serais d'accord avec vous. C'est pourquoi cette année, je vais développer en vous cette capacité de réaction immédiate face aux dangers.

Je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser.

La classe ne scilla pas.

-Alors vous pouvez sortir votre matériel. Nous allons commencer le premier cours de l'année..

Malgré l'ambiance assez décontractée mais sérieuse de la classe, Harry ressentait quelque chose de bizarre en lui. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait une désagréable sensation dans son coeur. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose, qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait remarqué la petite lueur dans son regard quand il lui parlait. Et Harry n'arrivait pas à définir la source de ce malaise, ce qui le troublait encore plus.

Fin de ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, rendez vous galants essentiellement même si pour certains c'est pas encore gagné!!

Une pitite review pour me faire taper plus vite??

Bisous à tous.

Babar.


	9. Tendresse en perspective

**Qui est-elle? Par babar-inHogwarts**

Salut à tous, je poste vite ce chapitre, déjà que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mis... ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà écrit les suivants!

Merci aux reviewers! ça m'aide à continuer!

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Babar.

**Chapitre 8 : Tendresse en perspective **

Le cours de Métamorphoses s'achevait enfin après deux longues heures de notes intensives dans un silence à défier un cimetière. Il fallut beaucoup moins de temps aux élèves pour ranger leurs affaires que pour le dire.

Hermione finissait de ranger soigneusement ses plumes tout en pensant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle trouvait ridicule de ne pas oser aller demander à Malefoy si il voulait travailler sur leur devoir le lendemain soir. Ce même Malefoy à qui elle avait maintes fois tenu tête. Et c'est ainsi, timide et hésitante, qu'elle s'approcha du blond qui se retourna vivement pour lui lancer une injure. Mais durant un cours instant, le regard pénétrant d'Hermione le captiva mais il se reprit bien vite et lui siffla d'une voix cinglante :

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

Ecoute, il faut que nous travaillions sur notre devoir.

Rien qu'à cette évocation une grimace enlaidit le visage de Drago qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à se détacher.

Et alors…. T'as besoin de mon aide Melle Je-sais-tout ?

On travaille à 2. Si jamais tu sais ce que ça veut dire mais j'en doute. Je te propose de se retrouver demain soir à la bibliothèque, lui dit-elle sans se démonter.

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Ca me va, pour cette fois. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas un rencart.

Un rencart avec toi ! C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'on m'aie proposée depuis la rentrée. Rêve pas Malefoy, plutôt assister à un repas champêtre en compagnie des créatures de le forêt, du lac et ton Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu restes qui tu es.

Elle tourna les talons et courut rejoindre Harry et Ron qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Au moins elle n'avait pas perdu toute sa répartie.

oooooooooo

Il faisait encore beau et chaud pour la saison, c'est pourquoi les deux amies de Poufsouffle avaient décidé de flâner dans le parc en attendant l'heure du dîner.

Alors Grâce, ça fait quoi d'être Préfète ?

Bah rien, répondit l'intéressée.

Tututut, ne me dit pas que ça ne te permet pas d'aborder plus facilement les beaux garçons !

Grâce rougit et serra le bras de sa meilleure amie, Emma Felton.

Nan, enfin…… si … un petit peu, balbutia-t-elle.

Ah tu vois ! Et qui t'as rencontré ?

Personne, répondit Grâce un peu trop précipitement pour que ce soit naturel.

Ouais, c'et ça, je te crois, s'exclama Emma. Allez accouche, je le connais ?

Je suis pas sûre… mais tu l'as sûrement déjà vu..

Il est comment ? Beau ?

Pas beau comme tu le crois, mais beau à sa manière !

Hum, je vois, binoclard, boutonneux, coincé…

Non, c'est pas vrai, il est trop craquant et si gentil !

C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois !

C'est pas vrai !

Si.

Nan!

Si !

Bon d'accord j'avoue. Mais lui c'es pas pareil !

Tu radotes ma vieille, j'ai déjà entendu ça pour Kevin, Mark, Daniel, Tom, Jed..

Arrête, y a pas de comparaison !

Ah… et tu lui plait ?

Bin, je crois, il rougit à chaque fois qu'il me voit !

Tu dois lui faire de l'effet !

Arrête !

Bah quoi ? Comment il s'appelle ?

oooooooooo

De retour dans sa chambre, Alauda s'allongea sur son lit pour faire passer la migraine qui commençait. Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait patraque quand elle se levait mais elle allait mieux très vite et ne trouva pas de raisons pour s'inquiéter. C'était normal.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se reposer et le visage de Sirius lui apparut.

''Non Sirius, ne viens pas me hanter…. S'il te plait… Pour moi… Pour nous… C'est déjà assez dur à supporter… Tu me manques Sirius''

Elle se réveilla en sueur, la main du professeur McGonagall sur son front :

Tu es brûlante ma chérie.

Non, c'est rien, ça va passer

Je n'en suis pas certaine... tu es fatiguée?

Un peu... je dors assez mal en ce moment. Cauchemar.

Je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Tu veux aller voir Mme Pomfresh?

Non, ça ira...c'est passé.

Bon. On va bientôt manger.

Je n'ai pas oublié les horaires de Poudlard mais je n'ai pas très faim.

D'accord. A toute à l'heure, Alauda.

Oooooooo

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il était en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal : il avait les mains moites, chaud et se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas que son professeur lui déplaise, au contraire, il la trouvait formidable mais il savait que la raison de son état avait un rappport avec elle mais il ne pouvait définir lequel et ça l'exasperait.

Passèrent ainsi les premiers cours, les premières semaines et cette impression ne disparaissait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, il voyait ses yeux briller mais Harry ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait de larmes, de joie ou d'autre chose. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Ron et Hermione et n'osait pas aller voir son professeur.

Elle lui paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude mais son cour fut très intéressant. L'ambiance qui règnait rappelait celle d'il y a 3 ans avec le professeur Lupin... il pourrait toujours lui écrire pour lui demander des nouvelles et des conseils. Il avait toujours été présent pendant les vacances quand Harry en avait besoin. Oui c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... après avoir discuté avec Ron et Hermione.

La cloche avait sonné depuis quelques instants et Harry traînait pour ranger ses affaires... pratiquement toute la classe était sortie et soudain il entendit le professeur qui l'appelait.

''Mr Potter, pouvez-vous venir un moment?

Vous voulez me parler professeur?

Oui Harry... j'aimerais te parler de... non.. enfin... Je sais pas si je dois... de rien Harry, désolée de t'avoir dérangé pour rien.

Professeur? Vous vous sentez bien? Lui demanda Harry voyant qu'Alauda était devenue toute blanche.

Oui, oui ça va aller, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Merci. Tu peux sortir.''

Harry prit son sac, ''Au revoir professeur''. Et il sortit de la salle, rejoint par ses amis qui lui demandèrent ''Alors?''

Oooooooo

Hermione était assise depuis 20 minutes devant une table de la bibliothèque et attendait Drago. Elle trembalit de froid peut-être mais d'appréhension sûrement. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée avec le Serpentard : celui de la Gryffondor, celle de la bonne élève sérieuse ou celle d'une fille sympa qui essaye de briser un froid?

Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas rendue compte mais elle s'était changée et avait passé plus de temps devant le miroir. Soudain la chaise à côté d'elle bougea et elle dit à celui qui venait de s'assoir :

Je suppose que je ne dois pas attendre d'excuses pour ton retard.

Ca commençait mal, Pourquoi j'ai été si méchante?

Quand tu veux Granger, tu supposes bien. Alors on s'y met au travail? Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite je pourrais respirer.

Oh tu sais, ta mort ne serait pas une grande perte, finit Hermione.

Drago prit le premier livre sur la pile qu'avait constituée Hermione en l'attendant et se mit à le feuilleter, à la recherche de quelques informations.

Il ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de toute la soirée, se contentant de travailler chacun de son côté.

Eh bien, ça va donner, murmura Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Hein? T'as dit quelque chose?

Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

Pffff.., souffal Drago.

Quoi?

Oh rien. Tu trouves des choses intéressantes?

Nan et toi?

Pas plus.

On arrête pour ce soir?

Pince moi, je suis en train de rêver. Miss Je-sais-tout me propose d'arrêter de travailler! T'es pas malade au moins?

Pffff, T'es trop bête Malefoy, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous ici les mardi et vendredi soirs après le repas.

Pourquoi tu choisirais les jours? Moi j'ai entraînement de Quidditch le mardi soir. Disons plutôt les mercredi et vendredi soirs.

Hum... ça me va!

''On est enfin d'accord sur quelque chose!

Oooooooo

Non tu sauras pas!

Allez Grâce, je suis ta meilleure amie, non?

Non.

A la vue de la grimace d'Emma, Grâce ajouta :

Mais si, je rigole. Mais c'est mon petit secret.

T'es vraiment pas gentille. Et si j'essaye de deviner ? Tenta Emma.

Bon si tu veux, on a qu'à faire un Oui-Non, proposa Grâce.

Bon, voyons voir... Es-t-il à Poufsouffle?

Nan.

Serdaigle?

Non.

Serpentard? Demanda Emma avec une moue dégoutée.

Non.

Alors c'est un Gryffondor. Bien ma cocotte, bon choix, un bon point pour lui. Alors en 5ème année?

Non.

Plus vieux que nous?

Oui.

Ah ah, 6ème année?

Oui.

Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de Survivant?

Non, c'est pas lui.

Ouffff, j'aurais désapprouvé.

Pourquoi?

Bin... c'est pas un garçon comme lui qu'il te faut.

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

Je sais c'est tout. Récapitulons. Il est en 6ème année à Gryffondor et ce n'est pas Harry Potter. Il est forvément dans son dortoir! Voyons, voyons... je pense pas que ça soit lui, ni lui, non pas lui...

Les yeux d'Emma se mirent à briller.

J'ai trouvé! C'est...

Oooooooo

Il faisait déjà nuit et Alauda ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Elle avait bien trop mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se résolut à se lever pour aller à l'infirmerie. Enfilant rapidement une robe de chambre, elle sortit dans les couloirs. Sa baguette à la main, elle lança un Lumos et se dirigea vers l'antre de Mme Pomfresh.

Empruntant un escalier, celui-ci la détourna de son chemin, elle pesta. Elle allait devoir passer devant l'appartement de Rogue et elle n'avait pas une folle envie de le croiser. Ce qui en rata pas. Chacun détourna la tête pour ne pas voir l'autre et continua son chemin?

Alauda ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et la tête lui tournait, des papillons lui brouillaient la vue. Ca ne faisait pas vingt pas qu'elle avait croisés Rogue qu'il l'entendit tomber. Il se retourna vivement et la vit effondrée sur le sol. Malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il alla voir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, vit qu'elle était inconsciente et finalement à l'aide d'un mobilis corpus, l'emmena chez Mme Pomfresh.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentit perdue, elle ne se rappelait plus ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis ses yeux s'accomodant à la pénombre de la pièce, elle reconnut l'infirmerie mais ne voyait pas Mme Pomfresh. Elle entendit des petits pleurs. Elle ne put percevoir distinctement d'où ils venaient et articula assez péniblement :

Mme Pomfresh?

Les pleurs cessèrent et Pompom apparut de derrière un paravent.

Vous êtes réveillée Melle...

Alauda avait remarqué les yeux rouges et gonflés de l'infirmière.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?

Oh rien, rien..

Je me permet d'insister..

Oh vous savez c'est une longue histoire, lui répondit Pompom.

Oooooooo FIN oooooooO du Chapitre seulement.Oooooooo

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, les héros vont changer un peu mais je ne vou en dit pas plus. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes doigts, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de taper... je suis sous emprise maléfique... cliquer sur le bouton GO pour conjurer le sort... MERCI.

Bisous

Babar.


	10. Remember

**Qui est-elle ? Par Babar-inHogwarts**

Coucou c'est moi... voilà un ptit chapitre 9 un peu différent des autres...

Merci à tous les reviewers.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout à JKR (elle a pas voulu me vendre quelques actions... tant pis!) et une phrase à Monsieur Choderlos de Laclos, à vous de trouver laquelle.

Gros bisous à tous

babar.

**Chapitre 9 : Remenber (souviens-toi)**

Le dernier élève fut envoyé à Serdaigle, on ramena le choixpeau et le festin de rentrée put enfin commencer.

Les appétits furent vite rassasiés avec toutes les victuailles qui s'amoncelaient sur les 5 tables.

Soudain le directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet, se leva et réclama le silence. Chose qui lui fut accordée assez rapidement. Après quelques banalités sur le règlement intérieur et la Forêt Interdite, il se tourna vers les deux personnes dont les élèves ignoraient l'identité.

''Chers élèves, aujourd'hui je suis enchanté de vous présenter deux personnes qui se feront un plaisir, enfin je l'espère, de vous accompagner tout au long de cette année et toutes les prochaines, on croise les doigts! Trêve de bavardages, voici tout d'abord, honneur aux jolies demoiselles, Melle Pomfresh, titulaire d'un diplôme de médicomagie et qui a accepté avce plaisir le poste d'infirmière vacant depuis le départ de Mme Lanigan. Si vous voulez dire 2, 3 mots... je vous cède la parole.

Les élèves virent s'avancer une frêle jeune femme qui dégageait pourtant une aura de force morale et de gentillesse. Pour accompagner de grands yeux verts-gris, une douce voix timbrée envahit la Grande Salle.

Merci, Mr le Directeur. Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureuse d'intégrer la joyeuse communauté du château de Poudlard et surtout n'oubliez pas que ma porte est ouverte pour tous les petits bobos physique ou du coeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne année et la réussite pour vos examens.

Merci Melle Pomfresh, renchérit Dippet en faisant un grand sourire. Et puis, le meilleur pour la fin, enfin, le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vous présente Mr Dumbledore qui sera votre professeur. Albus, quelques mots...

Un homme de taille moyenne mais dont le regard et la stature imposaient le respect se leva et prit la parole.

Volontiers. Je voudrais vous dire : Métempsycose, Exanthème. Stupre. Je ne suis pas encore un vieillard gâteux, c'est pourquoi je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de rentrer et une année pleine de surprise et surtout enrichissante pour tout le monde.

Les élèves applaudirent les deux nouveaux venus et Armando Dippet signala la fin du festin et donna le départ pour se rendre dans les dortoirs où chacun passa une bonne nuit.

Les deux jeunes arrivés faisaient baisser la moyenne d'âge au sein de l'équipe d'adultes de Poudlard. Se trouvant entourés par des personnes plus âgées et parfois beaucoup plus, il se tissa donc naturelement entre eux un lien spécial.

Albus inventait souvent des prétextes pour rendre visite à la paire d'yeux verts-gris et sa propriétaire.

De plus, l'infirmière s'arrangeait toujours pour s'assoir à côté de lui pendant les repas malgré la convoitise dont il était l'objet.

Leurs conversations touchaient divers sujets et ils n'étaient jamais plongés dans des silences embarrassants. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire, une plaisanterie à lancer. Au fil des jours, une véritable amitié s'était nouée grâce à tous les pts communs qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Certains allaient jusqu'à dire que bientôt on célébreraient un mariage à Poudlard.

Pourtant leur relation n'était pas plus qu'une solide amitié fraternelle.

Elevée dans une famille nombreuse où elle n'avait que des soeurs, Kerry Pomfresh avait trouvé en Albus un grand frère sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter, quoiqu'il lui arrive.

Au contraire de Kerry, Albus avait été un enfant unique, pourri-gâté par une nounou et inexistant pour ses parents trop occupés. Kerry lui apportait ainsi les rires et les joies d'une complicité qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Avec le temps, les sentiments de l'un comme de l'autre évoluèrent vers quelque chose de plus passionnel. Mais Kerry lui trouvait toujours un air mystérieux, parfois ailleurs, mais n'arrivait pas à percer son secret. Elle lui avait tout raconté, il s'était confié, chacun connaissait l'autre sur le bout des doigts et pourtant il restait toujours cette impression d'inconnu.

Leur relation changea le jour du Bal de Noël. A ce moment-là, tout deux savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre était beaucoup plus que de la simple amitié mais ils n'abordaient jamais ce sujet, ne voulant pas briser un lien si longtemps recherché.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, ils étaient sortis faire un tour dans le parc enneigée de Poudlard pour s'éloigner du vacarme assourdissant de la musique. Les yeux plongé dans le reflet scintillant des étoiles et de la lune dans la neige immaculée, ils laissaient la pureté du silence de l'hiver les envahir.

Pompom, si je te parlais de ce que je ressens pour toi, tu t'enfuirais en courant? Dit soudainement Albus.

Kerry ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots.

Ca dépend de ce que tu me dis. Non, en réalité, je pense que je t'écouterais jusqu'au bout.

Pompom, je t'aime... je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je me demande pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit avant.

Parce que j'aurais dû te dire : Je t'aime Albus.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et sentit un bras qui lui serrait la taille et l'attirait contre son torse. Il se pencha un peu et gouta ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. Elle lui répondit en l'enlaçant. Au même moment, des flocons se mirent à tomber sur les deux amoureux qui se croyaient au paradis.

Chaque jour passé les couvraient d'un peu plus de bonheur. Ils appréciaient chaque moment ensemble comme une portion de joie et d'amour d'un tout magique. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre comme d'un cadeau du ciel. Ils étaient heureux tout simplement.

Ils osaient parler d'avenir, de mariage, d'enfants, ils commencèrent par déménager et envahirent un appartement plus vaste dans Poudlard, leur nid d'amour où rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Pour leurs premières vacances ensemble, celle du Printemps, ils s'offrirent une croisière méditerranéenne à la façon moldue pour s'évader de leur quotidien et pendant cette semaine, Kerry arrêta de prendre sa potion contraceptive avec l'espoir que leur bonheur se concrétise par une naissance.

A leur retour au château, leur visage illuminé et rayonnant mettaient du baume au coeur à tous ceux qui étaient tristes.

La rentrée ne différa pas des autres, les élèves piaillaient au petit-déjeuner autours de leur lait de citrouille, les chouettes et hiboux venaient, passaient, déposaient lettres, paquets dans les assiettes... même celles des Professeurs.

Une magnifique chouette effraie beige cendrée venait de poser une enveloppe devant Albus Dumbledore en grande conversation avec sa dulcinée. L'étonnement laissa vite place à des doutes pendant qu'Albus ouvrait la lettre. Il prit un air horrifié pendant qu'il prit connaissance du contenu.

A peine avait-il vu le sceau qui cachetait l'enveloppe, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais son père n'aurait pris la peine de lui écrire si il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire très importante. Désemparé, il prit rapidement congé de ses collègues et sortit en direction de ses appartements, courant presque, relisant encore ce que son père lui écrivait.

Il s'effondra sur son lit, ne sachant que faire. C'est avec douleur qu'il sentit la douce peau de Kerry dans son cou. Il la chassa, ne voulant lui faire plus de mal. Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux où il sut capter son interrogation. Il l'aimait trop pour lui mentir et lui tendit la feuille où elle lut difficilement sans oser y croire.

''Fils, tu dois te douter que l'affaire est grave. Te souviens-tu de la jeune Mary-Sue Coffield? Elle deviendra le week-end prochain Mme Dumbledore. Ne crois pas que je me remarie, ta mère n'est pas décédée. C'est toi qui va te marier. Pour laver l'affront à l'honneur de la famille que tes frasques ont commis. Je dois en effet t'annoncer qu'elle vient de mettre au monde un robuste garçon prénommé William. Sa ressemblance avec son père est si frappante que son origine ne fait aucun doute. Tu es son père, il est né d'une nuit non désirée mais bien arrosée. A toi d'assumer. Ton costume est prêt pour Samedi prochain. Ta mère et moi t'attendons ainsi que Mary-Sue et William qui t'envoient tout leur amour. Elvis Dumbledore''

Pétrifiée, ne sachant que dire, elle s'allongea au côté d'Albus, lui prit les mains et les serra très fort. Le silence pesant s'alourdissait de minutes en minutes.

Et nous? Murmura Melle Pomfresh.

Albus ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer tout contre lui pour s'en imprégner.

Pompom?

Hum.

Faut que j'y aille pour parler à mon père.

Tu veux lui dire quoi?

Que je refuse. Que c'est toi que je veux épouser.

Albus?

Moui.

Tu y crois?

A quoi?

A ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu crois que ton père va accepter?

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Ca veut tout dire.

Pompom?

Hum?

Je t'aime plus que tout.

Je t'aime tout court.

Et ils s'unirent de la manière la plus douce, la plus tendre, la plus chargée d'amour.

L'intervention d'Albus auprès de son père fut un cuisant échec.

C'est ainsi que la famille Dumbledore organisa un mariage dans la plus stricte intimité où l'on put voir une Mariée radieuse, naturelement les Dumbledore étant la famille la plus puissante de la région, un Marié tout triste, sans envie, sans couleur, et un petit garçon gazouillant.

La cérémonie fut expédiée, le repas vite digéré et chacun monta se coucher.

Mary-Sue, toute fière de s'appeler Dumbledore, tenta une approche de son mari dans un petit déshabillé sexy qui ne laissait rien voir mais tout deviner. Albus la repoussa froidement, jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te toucherais.

Il pensait juste au petit William qui allait grandir dans un foyer si hostile.

Ne pouvant laisser les élèves plus longtemps, il laissa sans remords sa nouvelle famille.

A son retout à Poudlard, il constata que ses affaires avaient réintégré son ancien appartement sur l'initiative de Kerry Pomfresh qui était retournée dans le sien.

J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux comme ça. Tu es marié maintenant.

Mais c'est toi que j'aime.

Peut-être mais on ne peut plus vivre ensemble, on n'a plus le droit d'avoir une histoire d'amour même si je t'aimerai toujours. Que dirait ta femme?

Elle n'a rien à dire. Je la déteste. Si il n'y avait pas William..

Tu l'aimes lui?

Pas comme il faudrait, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser quant à son avenir.

Je comprends.

Je peux rester ton ami?

Toute ta vie si tu veux. Ma porte restera ouverte pour tout ce que tu voudras me donner et que je serais apte à recevoir.

Il la serra dans ses bras, passa ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux, s'imprégna de son odeur.

Leur histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, sur une belle amitié. Mais le destin voulut que Kerry tomba enceinte après leur dernière nuit d'amour.

Elle le cacha à tous ses proches, faisant croire que le père était un ancien ami qu'elle avait revu quelques temps après. Albus était un peu jaloux mais la couvrait de toute sorte d'attentions.

Les Vacances d'été arrivèrent, Kerry partit chez ses parents, Albus lui écrivit tous les jours du Manoir Dumbledore où il vivait entouré par sa famille.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec plaisir le jour de la rentrée, passèrent encore de beaux moments ensemble.

Jusqu'à un froid jour d'hiver où Kerry mit au monde une toute mignonne petite Judith. Kerry n'avait pas encore décidé si elle allait révéler la véritable identité du père de Judith, qui par contre, donnait l'impression de le savoir. Elle demandait sans arrêt les bras d'Albus, lui offrit son premier sourire, s'endormait plus rapidement quand elle était contre son torse,...

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Albus, Kerry et Judith ne pouvant être présentes, elle lui envoya une carte dans laquelle elle avait glissé une photo de leur fille toute souriante au milieu des fleurs et avait écrit au dos 4 mots : tu es son père.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle se retint d'envoyer le hibou mais le fit quand même au nom du droit de savoir.

Le hibou ne revint pas tout de suite avec la réponse. Elle patienta en passant de belles vacances avec Judith, insouciante et heureuse. Bizarrement, elle ne reçut aucune nouvelle d'Albus pendant ces 3 jours de détente ; elle mit ça sur le compte du choc qu'il avait reçu et rentra un peu anxieuse tout de même face à la réaction du professeur.

Professeur qui attendait son infirmière et sa fille à Poudlard avec une montagne de cadeaux pour cette dernière et un petit présent pour la belle maman. Il ne demanda aucune explication sur son mensonge mais d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de ne rien dire. Pour les préserver.

Même si ils étaient dans l'interdit, ils passaient des jours merveilleux dans la semaine et c'est avec peine qu'ils se séparaient tous les vendredis soirs quand Albus rentrait dans sa famille légale et laissait les deux femmes de sa vie au château. Sa seule consolation était de voir grandir le petit William qui promettait d'avoir un avenir exceptionnel.

Il s'occupait autant de lui que sa mère s'occupait de dépenser l'argent de la famille en robes, accessoirs de beauté, de toilettes..

Il essayait de lui rendre la vie plus belle.

La vie continua ainsi pendant quelques années.

Le petit William avait grandi, devenu un petit diablotin chatain aux yeux bleus mais tellement mignon et fêtait son 6ème anniversaire.

La petite Judith, poupée brune aux yeux verts, faisait le bonheur de tous les gens qu'elle connaissait en particulier ses parents malgré ses petites bêtises, avait 9 mois de moins que William.

Prétextant, auprès de sa femme, une virée entre hommes pour affaires, Albus emmena son fils en week-end où ils devaient retrouver les deux Pomfresh pour faire connaissance. Les deux enfants furent ravis de trouver un autre compagnon de jeux que les adultes et ne se quittèrent pas un instant. Albus en fut enchanté et Kerry apprécia cette compagnie nouvelle et enrichissante.

Pour terminer ces petites vacances à la mode moldue, ils partirent pique-niquer au bord de la mer pour admirer le coucher de soleil sur l'horizon, comme une vraie famille sauf que...

''Les enfants ne vous approchez pas de l'eau, faites attention..

Oui, tante Ri, lui répondit William en s'emparant du ballon en mousse.

Les deux adultes confortablement installés sur une couverture parlaient de tout et de rien, tout en surveillant les enfants qui se lançaient la balle. Ils s'éloignaient petit à petit car la balle tombait toujours trop loin et ils étaient obligés d'aller la chercher.

Sans le faire exprès, William avait lancé trop haut la balle qui était partie sur le parking pour les voitures des vacanciers moldus. Les deux petits partirent à la recherche de la balle réfugiée sous une voiture. Ils ne virent pas celle qui venait vers eux, roulant assez vite parce que le parking était quasiment vide et que son conducteur était ivre.

Se tenant par la main, les deux anges couraient vers une belle auto rouge où était coincé leur ballon. Ils n'entendirent pas le bruit crispant des freins qui se serrent,ne sentirent pas l'odeur de la gomme grillée mais quand ils virent Albus et Kerry qui leur faisant de grands gestes ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route et furent percutés par la voiture qui malgré les bonnes intentions du chauffeur ne put les éviter.

Devant ces deux petits corps désarticulés, allongés sur la route, sous le capot, Kerry, malgré sa formation, ne put s'empêcher de pâlir et s'effondra en larmes. Albus la retint juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, ses propres jambes flageolantes.

Leur coeur se remplirent de vide qu'ils ne purent jamais combler.

Malgré la rapidité des secours, ils ne purent rien faire : William et Judith, 6 ans et 5 ans et 3 mois, s'étaient éteints quelques instants après le choc d'hémorragies internes, traumatismes cérébraux et multiples fractures.

La perte d'un être aimé est déjà un obstacle très difficile à surmonter mais encore plus quand il s'agit d'un enfant. La terre semble se dérober sous nos pieds à chaque pas que l'on fait, un vide immense remplace à tout jamais l'amour qu'on leur portait et on ne les oublie jamais.

Depuis rien n'est plus comme avant, Kerry n'a plus sa lumière pour supporter sa vie dans l'ombre sans Albus qui était accablé par l'attitude de sa femme trop attachée à l'argent pour pleurer la mort de son fils.

Mais depuis ce funeste jour, où Albus et Kerry perdirent ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, ils s'aimèrent encore plus et se soutinrent du mieux qu'ils purent surtout quand approchaient la date d'anniversaire de leur mort.

OOOOOOO

D'ailleurs Albus sortait d'ici quand le professeur Rogue vous a amené, conclut Mme Pomfresh.

Alauda tiqua en entendant ce nom mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Je suis désolée d'avoir ravivée en vous de si terribles souvenirs.

Ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait du bien de partager cette douleur avec vous Mademoiselle. Je ne souhaite à personne la perte d'un enfant. C'est la plus terrible des épreuves.

Inconsciement le regard perçant mais doux de Maelis Pomfresh la fit porter ses mains à son ventre.

Reposez-vous mademoiselle. Vous en avez bien besoin.

OOOOOOO FIN OOOOOOO

Voilà pour le chapitre 9, le prochain on retrouve ... non pas Ombrage non non, simplement Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Rogue... comme d'hab koi... mais pour ke sa arrive plus vite fo cliké sur le peti bouton GO. Merci et Bisous à tous...

Babar.


	11. Qui est elle?

**Qui est-elle? Par Babar-inHogwarts**

Salut ! et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Merci aux reviewers sa me fait plaisir et me donne du courage pour continuer!

Gros bisous, bonne lecture!

Ptit DISCLAIMER en passant : rien n'est à moi NOTHING NADA !

Babar-inHogwarts

**Chapitre 10 : Qui est-elle ?**

Des feuilles marrons et rouges avaient pris la place des parterres des fleurs dans le Parc de Poudlard et les nuages s'installaient dans le ciel de la Grande Salle. Lieu où pour l'instant, tous les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Une petite agitation régnait au niveau d'un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle.

''Waou Grâce, tu t'es faite super belle aujourd'hui!

N'importe quoi, Ma, je me suis habillée comme d'habitude.

Comme d'hab? Hein! C'est pour ça que tu as mis ta nouvelle jupe visiblement plus courte que celles qui habitent déjà dans ta penderie, que tu as ciré tes chaussures, repassé ta cravate, brushiner tes cheveux, mis des paillettes au coin de tes yeux, coloré tes lèvres... Dis moi, ça ne serait pas un grand jour? Fit remarquer Emma Felton à sa meilleure amie.

De quoi tu parles? Tu délires ma vieille!

Moi je dis qu'un certain jeune homme en 6ème de Gryffondor va être attaqué par une abeille de Poufsouffle qui a très envie de butiner!

Mais chut, lui lança Grâce en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il va t'entendre.

Pfff... tu as avoué... j'avais raison... I'm a winner!

Pffff

Une autre discussion animait la table de Gryffondor, studieuse parmi les lions, Hermione parlait du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui, ma foi, avait été très bien accueillie par l'ensemble des élèves.

Mione, on est le matin, on déguste de bonnes tartines dégoulinantes de confitures de citrouille-banane, et TOI, toi, tu parles déjà des profs. Profscours, coursaaahhhh au secours, lui dit Ron la bouche pleine.

Ronald Weasley, tu préférerais que je parle devant tout le monde de Grâce Cypher?

Ron manqua de s'étouffer et recracha son jus de citrouille pressée.

T'as pas intérêt ma vieille... parles autant que tu veux des profs en évitant s'il te plait Rogue, mais surtout pas de Grâce.

En parlant de ta dulcinée, c'est pour elle que tu as essayé de te coiffer?

Nan, même pas vrai, et tais-toi elle peut t'entendre.

Oh lala pauvre petit bourdon rejeté par une jolie fleur, lança Harry en rigolant.

Vous êtes tarés tous les deux .. marmonna Ron.

Alors j'étais en train de vous dire que la prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pourrait très bien être la fille de McGonagall.

C'est pas parce qu'elles portent le même nom que c'est sa mère... ça peut-être aussi sa nièce, sa petite cousine ou quelqu'un qui lui est totalement inconnu. Tu sais, Mione, il n'y a pas qu'une seule famille qui se nomme McGonagall... c'est peut-être de lointaines parentes, expliqua Ginny.

Comment tu expliques les robes vertes qu'elles portent toutes les deux? Répondit Hermione, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

La robe ne fait pas le sorcier Mione.. c'est pas parce que Lavande et Parvati portent le même pull qu'elles sont de la même famille.

Mouais mais vous ne m'enleverez pas de la tête que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part...

Comment tu aurais pu? Elle a ditr que ces dernières années elle n'avait pas souvent été en Angleterre et je te rappelle que ça ne fait que 6 ans que tu fréquentes le monde magique.

Dans un livre peut-être?

Sûrement. Mais t'en as lu tellement que tu auras du mal à te souvenir du titre, répliqua Ron.

Gnanana, jaloux. Et toi Harry, tu la trouves comment cette prof?

Harry perdu dans ses pensées, répondit auprès un bref temps d'absence.

Heu... moi... troublante... je suis sûr qu'elle a un secret.

Arrête de voir des mystères partout Harry, lança Ginny en lui souriant. Tu-sais-qui te suffit plus?

Dis pas des trucs comme ça Gin, il pourrait arriver un malheur.

Les conversations allaient bon train et les jeunes sorciers parlaient de tout, de rien mais à la table des Serpentards on maudissait sur les Gryffondors pour ne pas changer.

C'était horrible, être plongée dans ces tas de bouquins en compagnie de Weasmoche... Aaaahhh horrible cauchemar, j'en ai attrapé de l'urticaire.. s'exclama Pansy avec une mine de degoût sur le visage.

Ne m'en parles pas, la Chouette m'a pas fait de cadeau en me mettant avec le balafré... il a pas arrêté de se plaindre, de renifler et de travailler... Je crois que je suis allergique au Potter. Et toi Drago, t'as pas trop souffert avec la Sang de Bourbe?

Pour la première fois, Drago ne prit aucun plaisir à entendre cette injure.

N.oui. C'était une heure cauchemardesque. Vous-savez-qui à côté c'est de la guimauve.

Drago savait qu'il n'en était rien, il n'avait éprouvé aucune haine en compagnie d'Hermione, contrairement à ce qu'il disait. L'attitude d'Hermione l'avait même surpris. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à ressentir de l'impatience envers les Mercredi et Vendredi soirs.

Drago? Drago? Ca va?

Hein euh oui pourquoi cette question?

T'avais l'air.. euh.. comment dire, obnubilé par quelque chose qui se trouvait au plafond!

Pff n'importe quoi!

OOOOOOO

Tout se déroula dans l'ordre, les esprits et les pensées de chacun étaient occupés par ce qui les préoccupait.

Les 3 amis, assis sur le lit d'Harry, jouaient aux cartes. Le regard d'Hermione sautait d'étagères en malles, sans but précis. Pourtant il s'arrêta sur la table de nuit où une reliure était posée

Bien sûr je me rappelle!

Euh Harry, je peux regarder ton album photo? Lui demanda Hermione.

Euh oui bien sûr, je t'en prie, lui répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la soudaine envie de son amie.

Hermione s'empara de l'album et commença à le feuilleter.

Soudain elle s'écria :

Je le savais! Regardez C'est elle!

Qui elle? Demanda Ron.

Mais la prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal! Regardez c'est elle là j'en suis sûre! Entourée de tes parents, Harry, de Sirius et du Professeur Lupin. Là!

Hermione pointait une photo qui datait de la dernière année d'études à Poudlard de James et Lily. On y voyait les 5 sorciers en tenue de soirée, ça devait être le bal de Noël, en train de rigoler et de leur faire des petits signes. Ils se tenaient tous par les épaules et semblaient heureux, insouciants malgré les évènements de l'époque.

Remus tenait Lily qui était enlacée par James qui avait passé son autre bras autours des épaules d'Alauda dont la taille était maintenue par un bras de Sirius.

Ah ouais, on dirait bien la prof.. mais Mione, tu en es sûre? Demanda Harry un peu troublée.

La ressemblance est frappante... c'est sûr, sur cette photo elle est plus jeune mais elle a toujours ce même regard qui te transperce, te captive...

Tu as raison.. mais... pourquoi Hagrid ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle. Elle semblait proche de mes parents.

Je ne sais pas.. attends je crois qu'il y a une autre photo.

Pendant qu'Hermione tournait les pages, Harry s'en voulait de n'avoir pas fait plus attention mais son esprit était tellement occupé à s'imprégner de James et lily quand il le regardait.

Tenez, regardez celle-là...

Les deux garçons se penchèrent sur une photographie où l'on voyait 6 étudiants de Poudlard avec des diplômes à la main. Enfin, les 5 d'entreneux qui arboraient le blason de Gryffondor sur leur robe tenaient des parchemins parafés dans leurs mains.

La sixième, dont l'aigle bleu et bronze semblait voler, serrait dans ses bras Lily Evans.

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doutes possibles c'est bien elle. Melle Alauda McGonagall, dit Hermione. Elle n'a pas de diplômes? Tu crois qu'elle était plus jeune ou qu'elle ne l'a ratée?

Elle devait être plus jeune. Sinon elle ne serait pas prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui, lui répondit-Harry avec logique.

Mouais. Ainsi elle était à Serdaigle..

Hum... elle semble bien connaître ma mère... j'aimerais lui en parler, leur dit Harry.

Ca risque de faire resurgir des fantômes ... mais peut-être que tu as trouvé une autre personne capable de te parler de tes parents.

J'espère que c'est une chance. C'est peut-être de ça dont elle voulait me parler.

Peut-être.

OOOOOOO

Alauda se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les visages de ses amis ni de cesser de s'inquiéter de quand la date fatidique où elle faudrait qu'elle parle à Harry.

Elle se leva, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et alla frapper à ma porte de Minerva. Celle-ci lui ouvrit, les yeux ensommeillés et un tas de bigoudis sur la tête.

Al? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Je peux entrer... j'ai besoin de te parler...

Rien de grave?

Alauda secoua la tête.

J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer...

A propos de... reprit Minerva voyant qu'Alauda hésitait.

Du passé... d'Harry... de Sirius.

Minerva la fit entrer dans ses appartements tout en donnant l'ordre à la théière de se mettre en route.

OOOOOOO

Une autre personne n'arrivait pas à dormir... pour une fois, Severus trouva l'air de son appartement aussi froid que celui de son cachot et il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez.

Depuis la rentrée, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars dont la source se situait dans des souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis et oubliés.. ceux-ci avait en partie réapparus avec l'arrivée de Harry Potter mais les plus pénibles avaient resurgis avec Alauda. Comment ne pas se laisser submerger par toutes ses visions humiliantes qui lui rappelaient sans cesse l'élève qu'il avait été, un Serpentard sans coeur, sans amis pour le soutenir, antipopulaire et asocial, il était persécuté et humilié sans cesse par ces crétins de Gryffondors...

Pas un regard ne lui était jeté et permis par les filles alors qu'il brûlait en réalité pour elle... elle qui adoucissait ses nuits et ses terreurs, elle qu'il adorait sans qu'elle le sache mais elle qu'il détestait pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Mais elle n'avait jamais été là et ne le sera plus.

Il s'est fait une raison..

Il repensa à sa journée pour calmer ses pulsions. Il avait reçu une demande spéciale de la part de Mme Pomfresh ce matin et il se doutait de qui en avait besoin. Ainsi... enfin bon ça ne le regardait pas, il lui préparerait sa potion demain une fois tous les ingrédients prêts.

Pour l'instant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir quelques heures.

OOOOOOO

Cette nuit beaucoup de personnes révêrent de visages qu'elles ne s'apprêtaient pas à rencontrer au pays des songes, ce qui leur paru bien étrange.

OOOOOOO

Harry n'attendit pas une semaine pour aller parler à Alauda. Dès le lendemain de la découverte d'Hermione, à la fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il se dirigea vers son bureau tandis qu'elle rangeait quelques papiers.

Professeur?

-Mr Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

Professeur, je peux vous poser une question assez délicate?

Bien sûr, je ferais de mon mieux pour te répondre.

Harry lui sourit et sortit de son sac son album photo. Il l'ouvrit à la page de la remise des diplômes et le posa sous les yeux d'Alauda qui se figea en découvrant ce qu'il lui montrait.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, les larmes lui piquant les yeux, elle entendit à peine Harry qui lui demandait

Professeur, cette jeune fille de Serdaigle, qui est-elle?

OOOOOOO FIN OOOOOOO

Et voilà, chapitre 10 terminé ! Le petit bouton GO me dit qu'il meure d'envie d'être cliqué!

Gros bisous à tous à bientôt.

Babar.


	12. Réponses

**Qui est-elle ? Par babar-inHogwarts**

Et un nouveau chapitre un ! merci aux reviewers en particulier à zeeve lélula et ayuluna.

TOUT est (non pas à moi) à JK Rowling ! RIEN ne m'appartient !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! Babar

****

**Chapitre 11 : Réponses**

En essayant de dissimuler la boule formée dans sa gorge, Alauda lui répondit :

Harry, je répondrais à ta question mais pas maintenant. Tu auras une réponse, tu as ma parole. Dis-moi, je peux garder quelques temps cet album-photo?

Harry hocha la tête et il sortit de la salle, laissant son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en proie à son passé.

Alauda se souvenait de ce jour! Elle avait été si heureuse... elle les revoyait, leurs sourires, leurs rires, si fiers d'avoir enfin ce diplôme si mérité... Ils avaient fait la fête... bu... un peu... beaucoup... et surtout rigolé... pleuré...

Elle s'amusait de la petite flamme dans les yeux de Lily et James, de celle qu'on pouvait voir dans ses propres yeux. Elle les voyait encore, des larmes au bord des yeux, tristes de quitter ce qui fut leur maison pendant 7 ans, tristes de laisser tant de souvenirs derrière eux, tristes de la laisser encore deux ans ici, toute seule. Elle-même était triste de les voir partir mais en général c'étaient des larmes de joie qui coulèrent ce jour-là.

Une larme vient s'écraser sur la photographie et Alauda s'empressa de l'essuyer délicatement. Tant de bonheur revenaient avec cette image... elle si petite dans les bras de Lily et pas très loin des siens, elle effleura du bout des doigts son visage, se rappelant chaque creux, chaque ligne... Comme pour tourner la page de cette époque, elle feuilleta ce magnifique album rempli de sentiments si forts...

Chaque photo ravivait en elle une flamme passée... qui ne s'éteindrait jamais complétement.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait un cours après le repas, elle sècha ses larmes, arrangea son visage et partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

OOOOOOO

Ils faillirent tous étrangler le professeur Rogue, autant les Gryffondors que les Serpentards.

Une évaluation pratique surprise... pour qui il se prenait? Un professeur bien évidemment!

N'empêche que ce n'est pas très gentil... mais qui a dit que Rogue était gentil?

Le ponpon, c'étaient les binômes, déjà constitués par son soin... Pour ne rien compliquer et surtout pour ne pas se casser la tête, il avait pris les mêmes que ceux pour le devoir de Métamorphose.

C'est donc avec horreur et plaisir que Hermione se retrouva en compagnie de Drago pour plancher et fabriquer une potion de Vérité.. potion de niveau 4 sur une échelle de 1 à 5 de difficulté. En plus elle est assez délicate et demande une bonne coordination des gestes... Hermione, et Drago par la même occasion, ne mettait pas en doute la capacité de son partenaire à fabriquer cette potion, elle connaissait son excellent niveau en potion mais craignait plutôt sur la préparation en équipe... car la communication manquait à leur binôme.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui l'étonna, et lui lança :

Alors Malefoy, prêt?

Et toi, Granger, prête?

Autant que toi!

Bon ça ne démarrait pas trop mal.. il faudrait que ça dure.. Hermione risqua un coup d'oeil du côté de ses amis et les vit en plus mauvaise posture qu'elle. Elle leur lança un voeu d'encouragement et se mit au travail.

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux, les ingrédients étaient très bien découpés, incorporés au moment où il fallait dans le chaudron, la potion prenait la consistance et la couleur souhaitées et Hermione se permit de respirer plus calmement. Au moins ses rapports avec Malefoy n'intervinrent en rien dans la préparation du Véritasérum.

Soudain une robe noire se planta devant leur chaudron et la voix glaciale de Severus Rogue lança:

Miss Je-sais-tout ne vous cause pas trop de retard j'espère Mr Malefoy... elle est si lente quand elle ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire.

Drago se força à sourire machiavéliquement au maître des potions, subitement il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette agression verbale qu'auparavant il appréciait énormément.

Non, professeur.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir en serrant le bord de sa paillasse. Elle ne bougea pas tant que Drago et Rogue échangeaient quelques mots d'une banalité déconcertante.

Malgré la présence gênante du professeur, les deux jeunes sorciers se remirent au travail sous l'oeil attentif et inquisiteur de Rogue.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, le chaudron explosa, aspergeant d'une substance visqueuse et dégoulinante Severus Rogue.

Petits maladroits, leur cria-t-il en leur jetant des éclairs, vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! Il fallait

Surveiller le feu entre les phases 2 et 3, appelée aussi phase d'incorporation des éléments essentiels, l'interrompit Hermione.

Professeur, intervint Drago, vous étiez en train de me parler et je n'ai pas pu..

Vous osez insinuer que c'est de ma faute Mr Malefoy?

Non, non, pas du tout, c'était juste un concours de circonstances coïncidentes, je n'oserais pas.. lui répondit Drago, penaud.

Et votre partenaire, que faisait-elle? Elle révassait au lieu de travailler. Ce qui coûtera 20 points à Gryffondor.''

Curieusement, Drago lui répondit :'' Professeur, je crois plutôt qu'elle se remettait de l'affront qu'elle venait d'essuyer un instant auparavant.

Rogue encaissa la réplique et vert de potion et de colère, leur jeta:

Insolence envers un professeur, trouble d'un cour et d'un devoir, détérioration du matériel, voilà qui va vous coûter cher. Vous irez en retenue tous les 2.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, les regards d'Hermione et de Drago se croisèrent et il put lire dans la profondeur marron de la jeune fille toute son admiration et sa gratitude. Ce regard le déstabilisa et le captiva. Pour la première fois, il lisait en Hermione autre chose que de la haine et du mépris et son regard glacial fondit un peu pour elle. Puis il saisit l'éponge qu'elle lui tendait et commença à nettoyer les dégats qu'avait causé le chaudron et remarqua enfin qu'elle était couverte de cette mixture verdâtre et un coup d'oeil à sa robe lui apprit qu'il était dans le même état. Alors il se mit à pouffer de rire, doucement et le regard perplexe que lui jeta Hermione ne le calma pas, au contraire... il la montra du doigt, se désigna et elle se mit à rigoler doucement elle aussi.

Les heures de travail en équipe promettaient d'être un peu moins frigides.

OOOOOOO

La nuit était étoilée, belle mais fraîche. Idéale pour une petite virée nocturne en balai, s'était dit Harry, quand il n'en pût plus de se retourner sous sa couette sans parvenir à dormir.

Avec un gros pull de Mrs Weasley et sa cape de Gryffondor, le froid ne l'attaquerait pas et ainsi couvert il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, son Eclair de Feu serré dans sa main droite.

Il venait toujours voler au dessus du terrain et du parc de Poudlard quand il ne pourvait dormir à cause d'une idée ou d'une image qui obnubilait son esprit. En l'occurrence ici, l'attitude de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et son identité, sa place dans l'histoire de ses parents lui trottaient dans la tête.

Ce petit vol lui remettrait les idées en place. Il volait depuis quelques minutes en laissant pénétrer le vent dans sa peau, le sentant l'effleurer, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, laissant toutes les sensations du vol en balai refaire surface, ses pulsions aériennes l'envahir quand ses sens d'Attrapeur furent sollicités. Un peu plus loin, sur la gauche, un éclat brillant avait apparu. En fixant l'endroit, il put distinguer malgré le noir de la nuit et grâce à la lune, une silhouette qui exécutait des pirouettes un peu plus en contrebas. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et la curiosité l'emporta.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un quand il venait voler la nuit et encore moins une autre personne à balai. Il s'approcha doucement mais soudain la silhouette disparut. Il fit un tour d'horizon et sentit une main qui lui tapotait l'épaule gentiment.

Tu as le vol dans le sang Harry. Moi, il a fallu qu'il me l'apprenne, entendit Harry.

Il se retourna et vit Alauda perchée sur un balai. Il ne dit rien sentant qu'elle allait parler.

Oui Harry, tu as bien entendu. C'est ton père, c'est James qui m'a appris à voler. Il a passé tant de temps à m'apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. C'est même lui qui m'a offert ce balai, pour mon anniversaire. Un cadeau dont je rêvais et il l'a exaucé. Je ne l'ai jamais assez remercié. Il l'avait même dédicacé. Regarde!

Alauda se décala un peu et Harry put lire, gravé dans le bois du balai. '' Pour TOI de MOI. Bisous. James''

Je n'ai jamais utilisé un autre balai que celui-ci. Je crois que le moment est venu de te donner la réponse que tu souhaites. Tu préfères rester sur ton balai ou tu veux qu'on redescende sur la terre ferme?

Les airs me rendent plus sereins er m'apporte la plénitude dont j'ai besoin. Je préfère voler si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Moi aussi. Le vol c'est mon refuge, un lieu où rien ne peut m'atteindre. Sauf James.

J'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon professeur, mais je n'ai pas eu votre chance.

Tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as ça dans le sang. Mais je reconnais que de l'avoir connu est une chance.

Les deux voix étaient calmes. Ils volaient doucement côté à côte.

Tu m'aurais vu la première fois que j'ai volé. J'avais tellement peur que je n'ai pas décollé de 20 centimètres.

Harry sourit, il imaginait assez bien la scène.

Heureusement, ton père, en 3ème année, passait par là car il se rendait à son entraînement de Quidditch. Quand il m'a vu, il a éclaté de rire. Imagine moi, jeune élève de première année de Serdaigle faisant rire le mec le plus populaire et le plus mignon de Poudlard. Y'aurait eu de quoi rougir et s'enfuir en courant et bien non, je me suis mise à rire aussi et j'ai pris de l'altitude car j'étais plus détendu. Malgré les protestations de Mme Bibine, James est venu me rejoindre dans les cieux, m'a souri et m'a dit, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : ''tu mérites que je t'aide, petite Serdaigle. Ton rire m'a surpris. Des cours de vol particulier, ça t'intéresse?'' Je lui ai répondu par l'affirmative et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton père. Au fil des leçons, on est devenus amis, puis bons amis et grâce à lui, le vol est devenu ma passion.

Mais ce n'est pas par ton père que j'ai intégré le groupe de Gryffondors. Non, en premier j'ai connu ta mère, Lily... ma Lils. J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas avec mes histoires mais d'un côté ça me fait du bien de te raconter tout ça, je suis soulagée.

Devant son interrogation, Harry lui fit signe de continuer.

J'ai deux ans de moins que tes parents. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, ils étaient en 3ème année et ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Mais tu dois déjà être au courant. Le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serdaigle et j'en étais fière. Demande à tes professeurs, à ceux qui m'ont eue, ils te diront que j'étais le modèle type que Rowena Serdaigle se faisait des élèves. J'aimais les études, j'aime travailler pour arriver au meilleur niveau...

Ta mère était aussi de ce genre d'élèves. C'est pourquoi souvent, il ne restait que nous deux à la bibliothèque, le soir, pendant les vacances... Elle me fascinait avec sa prestance, ses deux yeux verts, ses cheveux de feu, je l'admirais dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque. Un jour au début de l'année, à peu près en même temps que mon premier cour de vol, j'avais une question qui restait sans réponse dans un devoir de potions et je n'osais pas aller lui demander de l'aide.

Elle dut sentir remarquer que je la regardais à la dérobée, le regard plein de questions car elle s'installa à ma table, me sourit chaleureusement comme elle en avait l'habitude pour mettre les gens en confiance, et me dit, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier :''Salut. J'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose à me demander.''. Le ton de sa voix, doux, envoûtant, me mit à l'aise, me rassura et je lui parlais de mon problème. Elle m'aida à le résoudre ainsi que tous ceux qui suivirent.

Elle était pour moi la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu, un pilier solide, une attache durable. Et elle, elle me racontait pourquoi elle était en colère contre ton père et ses copains, quel garçon lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée... Pendant les deux premières années, les liens qui nous unissaient étaient plutôt ceux de deux cousines, on devint réelement proches quans j'étais en troisième année et elle ne m'a jamais traitée comme une gamine. C'est la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue et personne n'a pu la remplacer depuis le soir où.. enfin bon.. on partageait tout sauf les petits amis, question de fidélité et de goût.

Alauda voyait les yeux de Harry, les yeux de Lily, briller dans la nuit quand elle lui parlait de ses parents. Elle continua comprenant qu'il se contentait d'écouter.

Ta mère était souvent en colère contre James, Sirius, Remus et Peter à cause de leurs bêtises qui faisaient perdre une quantité impressionnante de points à Gryffondor. Mais on pouvait déjà remarquer que James avait une place spéciale dans son coeur même si elle prétendait le contraire. Ses teux pétillaient quand elle prononçait son nom même quand elle était en colère!

Au début, elle me sortit le grand discours de précaution, de faire attention à leur fréquentation quand je lui ai dit que James me donnait des cours de vol. Mais à chaque fois, je me trouvais un point commun avec les Maraudeurs. A part le vol, on partageait une chose en particulier : notre mépris pour Severus Rogue.

Devant l'air de Harry, elle rajouta : Oui Harry. J'ai été pour le moins surprise quand j'ai appris qu'il était le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Nos retrouvailles ont été quelque peu houleuses. Bref, pour te dire que à chaque blague que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue jouaient aux Serpentards et plus particulièrement à Rogue, il y avait aussi ma signature, ce qui me valaient les réprimandes de Lily. De fil en aiguilles, James et moi on est devenu bons amis, c'était mon grand frère de jeu.

Pour commencer à répondre à ta question, je suis la meilleure amie de ton père et de ta mère.

Alauda fit une pause, regarda Harry et lui dit : Tu es le meilleur mariage des deux Harry. De loin, je crois voir James et de près je revois Lily avec tes yeux et ton attitude. Mais mon histoire n'est pas tout à faite terminée.

Comme toutes les filles de mon âge, on trouvait toujours un garçon qui nous plaisait. Si la plupart des filles s'accordaient à dire que James était le plus beau, moi j'avais craqué pour le charme ténébreux de Sirius.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

Au début, je croyais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas sérieux et puis j'étais un peu reboutée par l'attitude de ton parrain envers les filles. Cette manie de changer de copine comme de chemise parce qu'il avait peur de la stabilité et de s'attacher m'a toujours repoussé. Quand je l'ai connu, il paraissait ne pas faire attention à moi mais le temps m'apprendra que c'était pour refouler les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à mon égard. Oui, Harry, c'est pour ça que le jour de la rentrée je vous ai autorisé à m'appeler Mme Black. Harry, on allait se marier au mois de Juillet si... si...

Harry crut entendre des larmes couler sur les joues de son professeur, lui-même avait la gorge nouée mais il réussit à articuler :

Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous?

Tu ne lui as jamais demandé. Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi, il essayait de me protéger tout le temps sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il me parlait souvent de toi, tu était tout pour lui, une dernière attache à la réalité. C'est grâce à toi si il n'a pas perdu la tête pendant ses années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, la pensée que tu te trouvais à la merci du traître lui donnait encore plus de force pour se battre, pour vivre dans l'espoir de te sauver et de t'apprendre toute la vérité.

Pendant ses années noires, je noyais ma tristesse et ma solitude dans mon travail d'Auror, persuadée qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyais. Je savais ce qu'avaient choisi tes parents mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à mettre la main sur Peter. Heureusement qu'il y avait Remus. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Harry, je fais partie de l'Ordre. Mais depuis la libération de Sirius, j'étais le plus souvent en mission loin de Londres, ne voyant pas assez Sirius à mon goût ou alors tu étais à Poudlard, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est jamais vu.

Voilà Harry, un bref aperçu de qui je suis. J'oubliais pour ton information personnelle, en guise de bonus, je suis la fille de Minerva. Imagine une seconde Sirius sortir avec la fille de son professeur préférée!

Harry sourit. La lune brillait.

Merci Professeur. Je ne dirais rien.

Oh, mais ce n'est pas un secret. Si tu as un quelconque souci, tu peux venir me voir. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. Je crois que la mort de Sirius t'as profondèment bouleversé...

Je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre. Vous avez autant perdu que moi.

Mais, dis-moi Harry, suis-je un si mauvais professeur? J'ai oublié que tu n'avais pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure-là! Mais pour cette fois je ne dirais rien! Va vite te coucher!

Oui Professeur. Merci encore, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Perchée sur son balai, elle le regarda amocer sa descente, faire une dernière cabriole, et rentrer vers le château. Elle se dit qu'il aurait encore bien des choses à apprendre.

OOOOOOO FIN OOOOOOO

Le chapitre 12 est en cours de rédaction mais les révisions du bac sont aussi en cours d'exécution donc je ne promets rien pour bientôt !

Par contre le petit bouton GO a envie de review aujourd'hui ! merci !

BISOUS

Babar


End file.
